tiger stripes
by ryt-'nd-Run13
Summary: Ever wondered why Numbuh 362 always wears that large orange tiger striped sweatshirt. Well the real question is HOW, WHERE and from WHOM did she get it. FLUFF GUARANTEED! CHAPTER 10 UP! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

aN: This is a new story that sparked my interest during a boring Bill of rights lecture. I am a big fan of 362x 274 so this is my first attempt for I wish would be a decent story compared to the other awesome 362x274 fics that I've read. This is a REALLY, and when I say REALLY, I said really! FLUFFY and SWEET story, at least that was what I was aiming for. I'm gonna stop rambling now.

Disclaimer: This is fanFICTION

CHAPTUH 1

…A sneaky intruder and… a bored commander

Raindrops showering the deserted roads and distorting the view of his french window. Rumbling lightning and thunder meddling with the storm clouds and disturbing his peaceful afternoon. This frigging dark sky that personified a rainy weather and his whole day of slow and lonely torture.

He clicked the remote for the hundredth time, after finishing 3 of his RPG games in just 2 hours and watching reruns for the past hour, he was finally fed up with his _wonderful _day. This was supposed to be one of the best days ever but its kinda turning out to be one of the worst.

Chad H. Dickson, Numbah 274, is officially bored. It was because of this stupid idea of having one of these _day-offs._ His leader persona ordered him to work, but noooooo, he had to listen to his kid instincts and take the advice of his advisors to "take a brake".

_Never in a million years would I have thought to say this but I miss the stress of being supreme leader…buried in paperwork and all._ Sighing, he stood from his mocha colored sofa and headed to his kitchen for something to eat. His mom and dad had somewhere else to go, so there was no need to bother with family time _thank God_. The weather didn't cooperate either, it was pouring outside, impossible to do anything outdoors. He forgot the tiny fact that while he was _enjoying_ his day off the others were all busy with what he wanted to do now…work.

He opened his fridge and pulled out a drink, at the same moment he sensed someone enter his house. His supreme leader senses kicked in, he remembered that he locked the front door, he even added a 2x4 air pressured lock with his own secret password for extra measure. Just like a cat, he tip toed to the edge of the dark hallway, scanning his surroundings he tuck-rolled to the wall near the door. He tried to take advantage of the dim lighting since he once had espionage training.

This is what he needed, a mission in his own home, enough to keep him from dying out of boredom. _Whoever the intruder is he's good, first class villain perhaps._ He crouched to the floor, waiting to hear even a slight movement. _He's really good, even with my trained ears I can't even hear his foot steps, let alone see a shadow. _ With his position near the door he gently closed it to avoid letting the rain stain his wooden floors. Just when the lock was supposed to click shut, he saw the intruder's silhouette.

He grabbed the black figure from behind, getting a good grip of both its wet arms. The intruder was very much soaked from the rain. It stomped on his leg and jammed an elbow on his ribs. Chad slipped from his grip and yielded back to a defensive position. He attacked once again as he performed a roundhouse kick that was easily evaded by the dripping figure. The attacker flipped in the air and cartwheeled away to a safe corner.

Chad would give the attacker a perfect score, seeing how well executed the stunt was. The intruder threw various kicks that he quickly dodged. The room still worked its advantages as he recognized the small foot stool near them. After taking all his hits, he played the offensive this time. Throwing his own combos, he tricked the figure into stepping back a few feet.

THUD

Both of them fell on the ground as the intruder stumbled with the stool.

He pinned the figure on the floor. It was a good thing that he was able to support himself with his arms and bended knees or else the figure would have been squished by his weight, having himself on top of…_her._

The attackers mask gave away its owner's identity.

"Rachel?"

"Numbuh 274…supreme leader…sir"

They stared at each other for a few moments until they were aware of the awkwardness of their position.

He quickly let go of the grip on her risk, he stood confused with his cheeks radiating. He tried to help her up by offering a hand but instead she kicked her legs and used her momentum to jump and stand up.

He put his hand on his hips "Rachel, why can't you enter like a normal kid!"

She looked at him a bit confused "Sir, with all due respect…I used the front door"

"Oh…let me rephrase my question…why can't you just KNOCK like a normal kid!"

She stood up straight, folding her hands behind her back, just like a respectable soldier in front of its commander. "I humbly make amends for my lack of manners…I wouldn't want to disturb your home"

He restrained his loud voice "What do you mean?...by entering with no permission…you just did"

"What I meant sir was to go in and out, accomplish the mission, unnoticed by the residence…I wouldn't have wanted to disturb your solitude or to peeve in your personal business"

He grunted. "…so what brings you here, rach"

"Just a delivery sir of some top secret files…Sorry sir about what happened… some habits die hard" She met his gaze and meekly smiled as she scratched the back of her head

Even Chad couldn't resist those big brown eyes and that innocent smile "Fine where is it?"

She grabbed a black envelope from her small messenger bag. "here it is sir"

He pulled the folder's contents and scanned it for a few seconds, he became disinterested after the third page. He smirked at the curious operative in front of him. "We talked about this rach, stop calling me sir… I'm off duty"

She pursed her lips. She was having fun every time she defies him. "I'm on duty…so call me Nu- Numbuh Three Sixty chooh" She lightly sneezed.

Chad snickered. He found the scene funny as Rachel wrinkled her nose feeling another sneeze coming up. "Excuse me…I think I'll be leaving now, sir"

Rachel kept her mask in her black jacket then she marched to exit at the front door. Chad's face frowned when he heard the word 'leave' but when he saw her turn her heel and walk towards the door, his face dropped. He was wishing for some company all morning and now here he almost has…the best company you he could get..

"NO!'

He snatched her cold hands.

It was just her simple touch, just a small percent compared to his previous interactions with a girl. He stuttered, something that he rarely does. "Umm...I-I mean I haven't dismissed you yet…I still have orders for you"

He closed the door and blocked her exit. She unchained her hands from him, hiding her pink cheeks. "Aren't you off duty s-, Numbuh 274, that means you can't give out orders and besides Intel has given me *achooh a full load today"

He was disappointed that this girl snatched away her hand and that she just merely blushed, different than the squeals, giggles and flushed faces of most or… all of the girls than pines over him. His mouth was in a straight line, concerned with her frequent sneezes.

"I'll cancel it, I'll tell them that you got sick because of the rain or something…wait here"

"why?"

"Cause your spending this afternoon… with me"

aN: As always, I apologize if it didn't reached your expectations. I know it's a bit light compared to my other fics but I guess that's what happens If you've just finished writing a dark and angsty one, if you're interested, it's my songfic GRENADE. I will update before or on Monday next week, this is a promise, _cross my heart hope to die, slash my throat if I try._ Thanks for reading and an even bigger THANKS if you review. Comments, suggestions, violent reactions, tips, criticisms are welcome.

-naSH Xp


	2. Chapter 2

aN: I'm a bit sad with the lack of reviews in this story but I'm not discouraged. I'll finish this story even if it kills me . This fluffy idea was too hard to ignore. Well I'm not as talkative today so enjoy reading.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this

CHAPTUH 2

a tiger striped sweater and an entertaining afternoon.

She watched as her commander disappeared upstairs. It may be just her imagination, but she swears that he saw him smirk and blush. She stared intently at her formerly intertwined hands. She noted that his warm ones channeled a foreign spark in her system.

Chad made his way up to his bedroom while idling his mind about his visitor and how unlikely he acted towards her. After informing intel about her _sickly _condition, he quickly checked his closet for something appropriate for her to change in.

_Football shirt…too big_

_Red shirt…too thin_

_Black sweater…sleeves too long._

He threw each of his unwanted apparel over his shoulder until he found something perfect for her.

It was his sweatshirt when he first started as an ELITE KND operative right after his graduation. The sweater was a gift from his parents on his birthday. He labeled it as too babyish and cuddly for a boy like him. Despite his protest, his parents ordered him to wear it; soon, the sweatshirt worked its own lucky charm. He wore it in every important mission he had and just like a snap, the best operative title was betrothed to him. When he was promoted, he kept it in his closet since it seemed to shrink, compared to his growing body.

This was a very special sweatshirt…for a very special girl.

He smiled, pleased with his choice. He dashed out of the room, grabbing the shirt and a towel with him. He took a quick glance in his reflection, making sure that his dashing appearance and charming façade was well in place. Composing himself, he stepped down the stairs, gracefully approaching his guest.

He caught her pouting, her brows knitted. She was staring at one of the picture frames on the living room wall.

A lot of people complemented his boyish looks, he wondered if this girl was one of them too. He smirked. "So do you find your supreme leader good looking and charming?"

Rachel didn't even flinch when he hinted his presence, she had a small smile on her relaxed features. "It's a good picture, it shows your wonderful physique"

He raised his eyebrow _Is she teasing me?_ Her well rounded complement was the same as telling him that he has a nice body. Confused with her playful retort, he played along. He studied her expression as he ignored the photo that she was viewing. "So what about my…physique" He grinned.

She looked at him innocently. "Why won't you see for yourself"

His smirk faltered as soon as he turned his head. It was a very embarrassing baby photo of him in his bugs bunny shorts in the old swimming pool. _Mom…why do you have to put this photo?_ As soon as Rachel saw the funny expression in his embarrassed face, she laughed.

It was a foreign sound coming from the composed and serious spy. If he wasn't the one being laughed at, he would have laughed along with her. Her bubbly laugh was that contagious.

"Ehem" He cleared his throat to catch her attention, he sent her a warning glare. Her laugh simmered down and her smile vanished.

"Instead of minding other people's business, wear this" He handed her the neatly folded apparel.

One look made her question her commander. "But—"

"No Buts, if you don't you'll get a cold…that's an order" He tried not to chuckle at the weird faces that she was making.

"I thought we're off duty?"

One look made her follow his orders.

"Fine" Without asking for directions, she navigated her way to the bathroom as she slumped into an unlady like fashion.

Chad was eager to see the girl in his sweater. Actually he had no idea why he had decided to let her wear such a sentimental attire, but he had no second guesses or any unfavorable thoughts about his decision either. He tapped his foot impatiently as he heard his bathroom door open.

A satisfied grin played along his amused smile.

_Orange tiger stripped sweatshirt…adorable._

The sweatshirt was at least two sizes bigger than her, it clung to her petite form lightly while her golden mop hair framed her shoulders and her face. The sweatshirt was very loose but it wasn't too long for her arms. It looks wrong but it feels so comfortably right.

Chad patted himself at the back for a great decision. She looks like one of those cuddly tiger stuffed toys in the parks that he would definitely want to take home. He found her attractively cuter than ever.

Rachel readjusted the sweatshirt but her cheeks started to simmer up a blush when she noticed her superiors gaze at her longer, much longer than usual.

"How do I look sir?" Her voice snapped him out of his trance, he smiled.

"Uh…yeah, you look great, rach" He immediately paced towards the kitchen to avoid another awkward blush-a-thon. "Stay here just, make yourself at home"

Rachel was happy in hearing his compliment, she made her way to his living room. Speaking of kitchens, she was getting a bit hungry, a pack of gum wouldn't count as a decent breakfast, or lunch.

It wasn't hard to make herself at home. The room was very accommodating, a big flat screen TV, a gaming consul and an entertainment system. In the middle of the sofa is the most inviting fluffiest brown sofa that she had ever seen. Instead of sitting on her bottom like a normal person, she hooked her legs on the back of the couch, rested her upper half on the seat while her head dangled on the edge of it. Comfortable with her position, she closed her eyes for a moment while whistling a familiar tune. When she opened it she saw her supreme leader holding a pack of Oreos while sporting an amused smile. She flipped fast as she then helped him carry the soda that was tucked under his arm.

"Nice job making yourself at home" He gently smiled. She ducked her head, she quickly moved past him to place the bottle on a coaster then simply sitting properly on her previous seat.

When they were both comfy Chad questioned why she was looking at the snacks with I don't know…discontent. "Hey If you want something different you could—"

"No, I like Oreos, but this is gonna sound weird, I like Oreos better with Peanut butter"

This was quite unexpected; his unique obsession was equally shared by a girl, this girl. He couldn't have picked a better girl to share his peanut butter dipped Oreo craving. He sent her a smile of approval, he rushed to grab the Skippy in the fridge.

"Aaaaahhh!"

Her loud scream pumped adrenaline in his system as he dashed in a quick second.

"What! What!" Instead of seeing a chaotic mess from her distress call. She saw he jumping up and down with a beaming smile on her face.

"I can't believe it, this isn't out for another month, you have Tekken 6!" What a relief. This girl got him worked up for a video game, which gave him an interesting idea.

He grinned. "Care for some healthy competition"

She matched his wide smile "got the peanut butter?"

He chuckled as he playfully ruffled her hair. "Let me warn you, I've been practicing"

aN: I'll update as soon as possible two weeks tops… Thanks for reading and an even bigger THANKS if you review and I really wish that some of you guys could give me a little feedback :D Comments, suggestions, violent reactions, tips, criticisms are welcome.

-naSH Xp


	3. Chapter 3

aN: So it's a little past deadline but I know you're people are too kind to mind. Hey that rhymed! Guys THANK YOU SO MUCH! for the awesome reviews! Hey gotta thank Number 8.0 cause frankly I thought at first that no one would review this story, like to thank MaxandFang101 and Moonstar 11 too for their awesome feedback. Also thank you for those anonymous reviews /although try logging in first before you review, synonymous excistence ... Well it's a bit longer than I expected but it was more FLUFFIER too…I'll cease my overly liberated mouth…on with the story.

**Disclaimer; I own nothing that is written below.**

CHAPTUH 3

superiors, awards and movies…

**Five packs of Oreos, Two bottles of sodas, a large jar of Skippy and Thirteen incredible and fun rematches later…**

"**I win woooh!" Rachel swatted her hands in the air, throwing the controller a bit far off the room.. "Oh stop going easy on me" She heard him grunt.**

**He lost with a score of 11 to 3, him having the score of the latter. He tried his best by using his winning combos on her, he used Gin and even Bryan but they were all mercilessly when she used Lily's winning multi-hit and double grabbing combo. **

"**I wasn't, how 'bout we do something else" He set his controller aside as he was getting used to the rare occurrence of defeat.**

"**Ok, you seem to have a lot of videos in that cabinet, want to watch a movie?" Anything was better than continuing that pride stomping game. He merely nodded.**

**She stood from the couch and checked some of his neatly arranged videos. It was hard to choose from his large collection, he has all the best and timeless blockbuster movies in here: even a copy of the sound of Music. The cabinet was tall she couldn't see the movies on the upper shelf that's why she used the stool at her side to stand on. **

**Suddenly her communicator beeped. Chad saw her communicator on the table in front of the bathroom, she might have removed it since it got a bit wet. She glanced back to see him pick it up and answer it himself. "I'll get it"**

**The rainy reception ceased and the face of a communication operative appeared.**

"**Numb— Ummhh…Sir, Good afternoon Supreme Leader" The girl saluted from the screen of the watch.**

"**At ease, what message do you wish to relay to Numbuh 362?" His superior voice questioned with ease.**

"**Uhh…I would like to congratulate Numbuh 362 for being recently bestowed as the best spy in the whole KND, intel has just finished evaluating the spy success rate and their score at the annual aptitude test and well… 362 by far… exceeded any other of former or current operative performance, even your spy skills sir."**

**He was absolutely amazed and impressed. She surpassed him, at least in that field, but nonetheless someone had the skills to challenge his abilities. "Ok, anything else?"**

**The operative scratched her head as she asked an intriguing question? "Where is Numbuh 362, sir"**

**He tilted his head to the side. "Isn't that obvious soldier, she's with me"**

**The eyes of the operative in the screen widened "Oh, but sir according to her program schedule she was supposed to be in the Delightful's mansion, did you accompanied her in her mission"**

**He shrugged his shoulders, as he nonchalantly stated "Well no, I canceled it"**

**The girl nodded like a dashboard bobble head "Did you replace her with another mission?"**

**Chad's patience was beginning to falter as the operative persisted in asking "She's not in a mission, she's currently off duty"**

**The operative on the screen gasped, she covered her lips as she tried to squeal. "Then that means your hanging out sir" The girl almost stuck her face on the screen "Supreme leader…Are you on a date?"**

**Chad's eye twitched, that last question hit a nerve "I think that's enough questions in one conversation" he reached for the end transmission button "274 over and out" **

_**Glad that's over. **_**He walked back to the living room as he wiped a small rain droplet from her communicator. She was still struggling in reviewing his collection. **

"**What's wrong?" She bobbed her head back to take a quick glance at her supreme leader**

"**How pesimistic, you should be asking what's right" Chad flashed a playful smirk as he approached the blond.**

"**What's right" She instantly shot back.**

"**Congratulations!" He suddenly burst out with glee with a big smile on his face. He took Numbuh 362's hand and deliberately shook it. "It's a great honor to be within the presence of the best spy that KND has to offer"**

**Rachel was surprised when he clamped her cold palm into his warm hand. She knew that Numbuh 274 was outright confident, a great achiever that would boost inspiration but she wasn't used to him bragging like this. **

**She simply rolled her eyes, "Oh yes" She plastered a huge fake smile on her face as she withdrew her hand. She bowed comically "I'm deeply honored to be in his presence"**

**Chad simmered a hearty laugh, clapping softly to his utter amusement "Not me rach, you Numbuh 362, the best spy operative"**

"**That's good" She stopped as shrugged her shoulder. Disinterest plastered on her face as she went back to her tirade.**

**Chad's laugh simmered down to chuckles as he heard her unusual reaction, he quirked an eyebrow. "That's good! Wait, no jumping up and down, no hysterical laughing, no victory dance" He waved his hands in the air to prove his point.**

_**Earlier she was ball of spitfire getting pumped over trivial things what is with the sudden change of behavior.**_

**She glared at him but soon decided to play along, she heaved a sigh. "Ok, that's great" **

"**great—" before Chad could ramble on again, Rachel covered the blonde boy's mouth with a random DVD. **

"**really it's great sir, with all due respect, what's the big deal it's just a superlative title"**

"…**And what's your problem with superlative titles?" Chad crossed his arms over her chest as he narrowed his brows to lightly glare at her.**

**Rachel could feel her superior scowl, she smiled at how transparent he could be. "Not much…let's just say I'd prefer the comparative noun better than the superlative" He slumped down his shoulders. He stood beside her as he searched along his collection. **

"**I'm intrigued, enlighten me" He gave up. If he can't interest this girl to act differently like a normal person getting an award then he was ready to be interested by her.**

"**Well you see when your in the point of being better your in a competition with others, challenge is always around the corner, you get to relive victory personally over and over again and you know that there is still that unreachable peak to strive for" Rachel stated in a matter of fact manner. She tried to reach one of the films that caught her attention. She stretched her hand above her, tipping her toes to desperately reach a certain item.**

"**What's wrong in being in that unreachable peak" He chuckled lightly as he caught the movie that she was reaching for effortlessly. "The reason of being better is to someday be the best. It's a privilege to make your mark as the best, you've simply fought your challenges now you're ready to claim the sweet guaranteed victory" Chad grinned as he handed it to her.**

**Rachel thanked him with a smirk. She continued. "Maybe we just see things in a different perspective. When you're the best you don't compete with others anymore…you compete with yourself, whether or not you're satisfied with your own replayed previous victories or if that title gives you enough redemption for what you really want" Chad's confident smile withered into a thin line as each word of her convincing speech dug deeper into him. **

"**Your reach cold solitude when people starts to think your too good enough for them and when they see you as an unreachable idol instead of them seeing the real you…All I know is that it's a lonely peak" Her compelling argument definitely hit a homerun. Her chosen words were foreign to his ears, but it seems that it was the just the right knowing realization that held comfort to him.**

"**It wouldn't be lonely as long as I have you there with me, rach" Chad without knowing whispered those sweet but surprising words, loud enough for Rachel to hear.**

**Rachel snapped his head to him. "Huh" She didn't know what to say as the unwelcomed breeze of awkwardness seeped in.**

**Chad dodged her curious gaze at him, he really wanted to make fun of her when she's blushing but he was too busy doing a horrible job in hiding his own heated cheeks. "I said…umm— nevermind what I said."**

**Rachel averted her attention back to the films on her hands, she craned her neck. "Where did that serious conversation come from… isn't this supposed to be a fluffy story, where we talk about our feelings?"**

"**Pardon…talk about what?" **

"**Wow that was weird it's as if I was scripted to say that?" **

"**yeah weird, set that aside" Chad nodded wondering who's the crazy person writing the dialogue. **

**Casually leaning on the edge of the cabinet, he snaps back to his composed persona. "you talk with big words Mckenzie, you have a very interesting perspective, I admire your logic, It made me curioser and curioser " She felt his gaze, once again, locked on her.**

**She pushed aside another giddy thought as she cleared her throat. "I never pegged you to like Louise Carol's Alice and wonderland?"**

"**I like a lot of things even you" Rachel squirmed as she felt him stood closer, she shifted more of her attention to her search.**

"**and your golden blond hair, Alice…" He ran one perfectly straight lock of hair slide between his fingers. Chad enjoyed the **_**trying to focus but it's so hard cause he's too distracting **_**look on her face. It wasn't his intentions to come off a bit persisting but he just can't help overdoing his acts when he's with her. Rachel's scrunched up face instantly lightened her eyes were wide as saucers as she gripped his shirt.**

"**I love you!"**

"**Hey woah…aren't we being a little too straightforward here…you know that L word is to—" Chad stopped in midsentence, fully understanding the real object that was gaining her affection.**

"**I love you CASPER!" Rachel tugged on his shirt as she fixed her wide smile on the DVD that she was holding.**

"**Huh?" Chad peered next to her shoulder.**

"**You have Casper the 1995 movie, Devon Sawa is unbelievably cute!" Rachel stated as she bannered the movie.**

**This girl is definitely not the average, she's no where near that line. Chad scoffed. "And I never pegged you to love a kid from a corny movie"**

"**I just love his character, even though he only appeared in the last part of the movie"**

**Chad took the DVD from her. He flipped it to see the details at the back. "Well who is this Devon Sawa kid? He sounds asian, is he asian?" **

**Rachel laughed **_**this guy's clueless **_**"You haven't watched the movie? Here look at the cover, I think you got the special edition, cause he's on the cover and at the back" She pointed on the middle right of the picture. **

"**He is undeniably attractive and incredibly cute, perfectly soft blond hair, intriguing blue eyes and playfully boyish smile." She rambled on as she stepped on a large suitcase that was on the side of the cabinet for easier reach. **_**That's better**_

**Chad looked closely at the image on the back where he could see the very much adored character of Devon Sawa "Judging by the number of adjectives you used to describe this boy, I could tell that you really like him" He wasn't that appease with the subject.**

**Rachel saw the features of the actor side by side with the commander's face. She couldn't help but comment. She studied their features, looking closely at her superior. "Wait he kinda looks like you?"**

"**Me…"**

**That deserved a victory dance…**

**Chad's level of charming confidence skyrocketed to a different level. Rachel didn't followed the implication until she saw his wide smile break into an even more wider grin.**

"**Well, well, well… are my ears deceiving me, the best spy operative, the unreadable Numbuh 362 LIKES me and thinks that I'm undeniably attractive and incredibly cute"**

**She was fuming like a red tomato her blush reaching her ears. "I didn't say that, you have it all wrong I…I—That's your terminological inexactitude, I was just stating you vaguely resemble him" **

**Chad couldn't pass this up. That was almost an indirect confession "Yes you did"**

"**No I didn't" She shot back, gritting her teeth from the embarrassment.**

**He playfully whined. "Yes you did" **

"**No I didn't" Her eyes were twitching from the aggravation.**

"…**Ok what ever makes you sleep well at night, rach" He slid his hands in his pockets as he whistled a familiar tune, simply avoiding her blazing glare. **

"**No you didn't" Chad quickly stated.**

"**YES I DID!"**

**Rachel failed to notice that she had been bugs bunnied by him. She was preoccupied in stumbling backward as she lost her balance. **_**I knew I shouldn't have used a cruddy suitcase**_

**Lightning fast, Chad caught her into his arms, his hand under her knees and her other hand supporting her upper half. Rachel instinctively wrapped her hands around his neck as she fell, their faces were inches apart. **

"**Well yes I do, I like you too" **

*************still not done people, to be continued.**

aN: If you hate it review, but if you loved it review! Am I being too pushy sorry 'bout that…Thanks for reading and an even bigger THANKS if you review. Comments, suggestions, violent reactions, tips, criticisms are welcome.

-naSH Xp


	4. Chapter 4

aN: Again sorry for the extremely late update, writer's block. Well here it it. Thank you for the wonderful reviews last Chapter, I really made my day, I hope you guys are still there Again I'm sorry. And sorry again if I disappoint. I'll stop now…

CHAPTUH 4

_The Aftermath…and the boyfriend?_

The bright sun hovered above with its resolute warmth as it filled the atmosphere with full chanted glee. The delicate clouds, thin as the night's mist, swept slowly upon the clear blue sky. _The perfect sunny day_…No matter how obviously cliché these words are used to describe this morning view, his wondering thoughts couldn't justify its warmth any better or maybe his wondering thoughts were currently too pre-occupied, wondering else where, to mind the weather today.

Most…scratch that, _all_ of his thoughts drifted to the events two days ago, with the weather disastrously opposite to this fine day. About an interesting blond girl that left with his prized tiger striped sweater and his unrelenting curiosity and fondness.

How couldn't he stop thinking about it. The best and most memorable day- off or you can say, the best and most memorable afternoon ended in a bittersweet note.

She was there, alone with him, her fragile form enveloped in his arms, her hands clasped around his neck for support. He had her inches away. There were no unfitting awkwardness and uneasiness filling the air. Chad charmed a warm smile, noting her radiating cheeks as the admirable reaction he received from her.

Then the moment was quickly ruined…the sound of a loud honk of a car horn and the revving engine underneath its hood.

Chad stepped out of his trance as Rachel jumped back to her feet. His mind started to register again. He tried to fix the room in lightning speed, starting from all the soda stains on the coffee table, up to the crumbs on the floor and the couch.

_Incredible timing_…Now his parents are gonna throw at least twenty questions at him. They'll start asking things like where did all the oreos and peanut butter go? Why is there a huge soda spill on the carpet? Who's your little darling friend? Why is she wearing your sweater? Is she your little girlfriend? Maybe later they're gonna tell her embarrassing secrets while they show her his naked baby pictures.

Speaking of her, Chad noticed the lack of her presence. He turned around and saw that she was gone. His parents entered the room and asked him why he was shouting, calling to no one like an idiot. Now that you think of it, the twenty questions would have sounded better. At least if she stayed, he wouldn't be moping around, eating peanut butter alone in his couch.

After that day- off Chad was locked in his office, buried under tons of paperwork, he was too busy to search for her personally. Numbuh 362 as a spy had discreet personal data under her profile, no address, that's why he asked covert op spies, to do the searching, it's a good thing the elite operatives never bother asking questions.

He called her a billion times before he noticed that the annoying beep he kept hearing wasn't just in his head but it belonged to her communicator that she carelessly left downstairs. Now that leads us to the conclusion of this overrated summary.

After he found her available address he cleared his afternoon schedule and went straight to her school. The girl was too sneaky, all the elite operatives could only dish out her school address.

Chad was a patient guy, but two days was enough of a wait. His sparkling blue eyes scanned the location, while he fiddled her communicator in his hand.

It was 3:30, the file said that she would be out by 3:00. The school resembled Hogwarts with its high beautifully structured but bluntly colored walls while every student wearing the same colored uniform and the same snobbish elite attitude on their sleeve. It's as if the place was a place for Delightfulization. He was currently waiting in front of a strict private school for rich kids. He could have never guessed that such a charming, fun, pretty and daring girl like Rachel belonged in this school.

Under a shady tree, along the school's fresh grass grounds, a blond boy leaned casually, sculpting mysterious shadows under his eye catching features. His nimble smile and his football jersey that had the word quarterback stamped on it was enough to win them over. He was attracting a lot of girls as they hounded around him. Some of them tried to gauge his attention to start a conversation, he politely obliged but with much less enthusiasm since he was here for a much more interesting reason.

"my name's Chad Dixon" All the girls giggled and gushed as he flashed a knowing smirk.

"Your cute"

"You have nice eyes"

"Are you really a quarterback?"

"How old are you?"

"Why are you here"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Are you here to see your girlfriend?"

"What's the name of that girlfriend you've been looking for?"

That last girl shot him a venomous look, Chad was starting to get overwhelmed with all the girls bombarding him all at the same time. He raised his brows at some of the questions but composed himself to answer them calmly and confidently one at a time. He raised his hands to silence their outburst.

"Well thank you for the compliments ladies, Yes, I am a quarterback. I've just turned 12, I'm here to see someone and no I'm not seeing someone…yet" He winked at them.

The girls beamed at him. "Well now that I've answered all your questions, would you mind answering one of mine"

"YES! I'll be your girlfriend!" Three of the delusional girls answered in unison. He chuckled inwardly. He hasn't lost his touch, his boyish devil may care smile left them swooning over him.

"Sorry that's not what I'm asking" He gently smiled reassuringly at the embarrassed girls.

"Do any of you lovely ladies know Rachel Mckenzie" Chad was surprised at the girl's reaction, they were rendered speechless for a moment while they all took a collective gasp.

A brunette with an aristocratic nose asked wide eyed "Rachel Mckenzie as in Rachel Mckenzie"

Chad quirked a brow. Why were they so shell shocked, it's not as if he came to see the principal or the rainbow monkey king.

He crossed his arms across his chest. "Yeah, What's wrong with me waiting for Rachel Mckenzie" Some of the girls whispered with one another. They stopped their girlish squirms. Everyone took a step back except for a beautiful girl with short curly dark hair that touched his shoulder as she leaned close to him.

"How 'bout instead of waiting for her you could go on a date with me right now"

Chad was about to politely decline her offer when the girl linked her arm around his, batting her long lashes and tugged his sleeve.

"HEY!" Suddenly a teenager roared at him and came marching from behind, he was a bit taller than him, maybe 13 yrs old by the looks of it. "What are you doing with my girl?"

Instead of cowering from fear he grinned at the boy. "Oh really is she your girl?" Chad asked nonchalantly, he glanced back at the girl, flashing her the same grin. "Could have fooled me?"

Instantly the boy delivered a mean punch, Chad, with his amazing reflexes dodged it. He detached himself from him as he took his aggressive fighting stance. Despite of the teen's size advantage, Chad was agile. The plan was to take the defensive mode until the stamina of his opponent dwindled in which he found out was quickly approaching. The teen threw a couple more punches and kicks which he easily blocked and avoided. He couldn't help but feel smug about his situation cause by the looks of it he was winning.

Students poured in to watch the debacle.

"left, right, jump, dodge with right arm—" he had the habit to analyze the pattern of his opponent's swings in his head but he lost focus when he saw set of golden straight locks and chocolate brown eyes on the other teens shoulder. The teen took advantage of the momentarily lapse he swung his foot under him. Chad fell to the ground.

The teen straddled him on the ground as he roughly pulled his shirt."Any last words, you arrogant brat" The teen raised his fist, he aimed it straight at his face for a satisfying punch. He glared at the teen.

"Blaise!"

In a blink of an eye. the teen was pulled away from him, his arm twisted behind his back. Chad eyes widened, both his brows disappearing in his hairline. In front of him was Rachel with her blond hair swaying in the wind and brown eyes fierce, restraining the teen effortlessly.

"What is the meaning of this!" The crowd parted to reveal a fuming teacher with a huge bald spot. Rachel and the teen stood primly once again. "Why are you fighting?"

The old man dragged away the teen by the ear and her by the arm. "You young man are in great trouble"

Rachel blocked his way, her face stern "Sir, I believe no punishment should be sentenced before hearing the side of this student" The teacher looked at her curiously somewhat amused with her brave statement.

The man sneered "Nonsense, he was engaging in a fist fight, end of story"

"Sir we should set aside our personal grudges at the moment. He had just mistaken my friend for an intruder and a stalker of one of my classmates, it was a simple misunderstanding, no one got hurt, he was merely meaning to alarm my friend for him to leave…Trust me, I witnessed the whole scene"

All of the students and even the teacher was stunned with her impressive speech. The old man released the teen's ear. "Fine, I believe you since you were the one who seemed to stop the whole fiasco Ms. Mckenzie" The teen slyly grinned. He turned his furious stare from the teen to Chad. "Instead you should get detention, allowing friends in the campus during school hours is strictly against the rules "

She calmly looked at her gold encrusted watch "It's already afterschool hours sir and the manual states that we are not allowed to bring friends in the building not the whole campus"

"Very well then" The old man looked like a glowing red que ball by now. He straightened the lapel of his coat, sticking his nose up in the air. "Your exceptional reputation still precedes you Ms. Mckenzie"

He completed on lest defying glare at the both of them. "I'm keeping an eye on both of you" He turned on his heel and swiftly walked away.

The teen smiled while scratching the back of his head. "Thanks Mckenzie, That jerk really hates m—"

"Owww!" She kicked his shin.

The teen hopped with one foot. He raised his head to glower at her. "What was that for"

"For starting a fist fight Blaise!" A triumphant smirk cracked upon her stern expression.

"hey I thought you didn't believe that! It was that pretty boy who started it anyway" He pointed an accusing finger at Chad. "He's hitting on my sister!"

The girls surrounded him again as Chad dusted himself off the ground. He heaved a deep sigh, definitely tired of this mushy attention. "Oh she's your sister…I thought she was your girlfriend"

Rachel stepped between the two boys to stop Blaise from charging at him again like a crazed bull. "I would have my fist on your face if you weren't one of Rachel's friends" He looked away

He locked his gaze on Rachel, still amazed from her actions. She effortlessly detained his opponent, stood up in front of an adult with a clever argument and earned the loyalty and trust of the teen as if they were friends and equals. "I wasn't hitting on your sister"

Chad smirked. He spoke loud enough for all to hear

"I would have kicked your butt if my _girlfriend_ isn't stopping me right now."

Everyone broke to another set of collective gasps, Rachel choked a bit, all of the color drained from her face.

Blaise was the first to recover, he immediately sent a threatening look at him. "Hey brat…Your Rachel's boyfriend?"

"The name's Chad…Yes do you have a problem with that" Chad cocked his head to the side.

"I thought you weren't seeing someone?" All three snapped there heads around as one of the girls asked.

"I saw… better yet found her now"

If looks could kill Chad would be crawling on the floor by now. "Your lying!"

Blaise was about to start another ramble, Chad was more than ready to oblige him with a fight. Rachel pinned Blaise's shoulder.

"No it's true, I'll be fine Blaise" She smiled with the calm composure left in her. Blaise instantly softened as she saw Rachel. He sighed.

"I'll be watching you _Chad_" He took one last look at Chad, stressing his name venomously. "Take good care of her"

"I'll always will"

He dug his pocket to reveal her communicator.

He kneeled in front of her and took her hand, clasping the band around her risk. "Oh yeah you forgot your watch at my house, Rach" Chad stood up and flashed everyone his heart stopping boyish smile.

"Let's get out'ta here"

Chad winked at her clutching her hand in his. He dragged her out of the confused emotional booming crowd, rendered speechless, and finding everything that's happening so hard to believe.

aN: It's done! BBBBUUUUUZZZZZZ! NO IT's NOT YET, I'm just messing with you! Haha…so the next chapter involves meatball sandwiches. Please Read and Review. As always comments, suggestions and violent reactions are welcome.

-naSH XP


	5. Chapter 5

aN: THANK YOU for all the AMAZING REVIEWERS! I'm gonna do a short shout out too to the wonderful people who reviewed my 86x60 story _10 things I hate about Numbuh 86 Fanny Fulbruight_…guess what I will be making a sequel…_10 ways to destroy Numbuh 60 Patton Drivolsky_…I'll be posting it maybe later this month still a bit busy but just look forward to it I'll continue my rambling at the end…happy reading

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

CHAPTUH 5

_Meatballs and nicknames_

Chad continued on dragging her unresponsive body even when they were out of view and out of the school grounds. He gently swayed both their hands, finding comfort on her hold, far from the way Rachel's taking all this in._ This is absolutely a mistake, this is not happening. _Rachel crazily chanted those two phrases in her head as her left eye gave away to the uncontrollable twitch.

Suddenly rational thoughts ceased her panic. She puzzled out the situation in her head, she easily understood what was happening earlier. It was all an act! The reason why she's all riled up is because of how the people who saw that act would react! _Hey that rhymed. _

She applauded her supreme leader's brave character and devious antics but this was for her personally going too far. She was not a girl who would easily fall for his charming trap, it would probably be less awkward for them if she would just break it off this instant. Why was he still clutching her hand even if they're out of view. There would certainly be a lot of explaining to do but nonetheless it wasn't difficult to fix this misunderstanding. Maybe claiming her numb hand is a good start.

She halted her steps, Chad almost slammed back at her as he got instantly pulled back

"Sir, we should stop now" She peevishly wriggled her hand from his.

"Stop what?" He didn't let go of her hand, he smiled reassuringly. Rachel shook her hand to give him a hint to let go but instead he held it tighter.

"You should stop calling me sir when we're off duty and…since we're dating now" His smile was so dazzling that it may cause a power shortage for the whole city. "I'm not you Supreme commander right now, I'm your boyfriend"

She ducked her head. She couldn't help it. Her deathly pale complexion was washed over by her berry red blush. She stared at both of their linked hands as if it was lethal bomb. "Huh?"

"Weren't you listening earlier" Chad neared her as he slowly lifted her hand to plant a kiss on her knuckle. "_…honey_"

Then out of impulse, Rachel swatted her hand upward, hitting his nose. Hard.

"Oooowwww!" Chad whimpered from the unexpected sting. He held his nose, tilting his head back.

He was fuming now. "I can't believe it, you just assaulted your Supreme Commander!"

"Well I'm sorry, I thought you weren't my Supreme commander but my _boyfriend_" She huffed, crossing her arms impatiently over her chest.

"Still it hurts how could you!" The blow was indeed hard it made his nose bruise like a tomato.

They both heatedly glared at each other. "That insane show you did earlier, do you want me to get into a lot of trouble, was it just for fun? just to irritate Blaise? And now you still have the guts to pull your silly irritating act as if I'd pass as your girlfriend!"

Chad's glower faltered, he sighed. "I'm sorry, rach" He ran his warm hand through his hair as he stared at his sneakers. "It was rather selfish of me, I'm really sorry, no I never wanted you to get into trouble, yes it was for fun, yes it was definitely to irritate Blaise…and yes you would definitely pass as my girlfriend, you'll pass with flying—"

Chad stopped blabbering when he casted a glance at Rachel who was definitely not taking the major compliment happily.

"Fine, apology accepted" She chuckled a bit "The look on their faces was definitely deserves Kodak moment"

He laughed along "Yeah and your blushing face was like the cherry on top"

Instead of being affected by his taunts, she laughed harder "Well not as finishing as your tomato nose, oh wait I think it's starting to turn into a plum" Chad could feel his nose throbbing as if it gained I's own pulse. He frowned at her.

Rachel didn't dare continue her gallant laughter when she noted his scrunched up face. She cleared her throat, straightening up with her best emphatic face. "I'm sorry too sir, I didn't mean to— actually that was intentional otherwise I'm truly, sincerely, deeply sorry sir"

His face didn't lighten up. "I told you stop calling me sir"

" Oh again my apologies s—" she hissed the last word. Rachel bit her lip. "Numbuh 274"

Chad raised his brow at her. "call me Chad"

Rachel cocked her head to the side, gazing at her commander as if he had lost his mind. "That sounds too personal s—"She bit her lip once more to stop her from spilling that word.

Chad couldn't help but grunt and roll his eyes to the loyal but stubborn girl in front of him " Well if you insist, how 'bout we make a deal"

An idea sparked his interest as he deviously grinned

"You could call me sir, as long as I could call you _honey_"

She pinched his nose. Chad recoiled when a jolt of pain shot on his nose. "what was that for!"

"I was just checking if it's broken" She whistled a tune acting all innocent.

"You did that on purpose!" He closed his eyes as the antagonizing pain slowly washed away. Heat rushed on his cheeks as he opened his eyes to find Rachel on her tippy toes and her face so near to him. She was closely examining him with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "I think we need some ice on that"

"Yeah my nose thinks so too" Chad turned away as she was back on her feet. "I'm hungry, let's grab something to eat, I bet there's at least one Italian place near here, maybe for some spaghetti"

"I'm not in the mood for spaghetti" Rachel narrowed her golden brows at him. "Why Italian?"

He shrugged his shoulders, digging his hands in his pocket. "I just feel like eating something with tomato sauce or meatballs"

"Meatballs and tomato sauce" Rachel suddenly burst out laughing. She caught her stomach just to cease her outburst into giggles. Chad wondered what was funny, when he saw that it was his nose that received the full undivided attention of the girl. To be honest you couldn't blame the girl, his nose did resembled a tomato and a meatball. He tried to throw her the best glare that he could muster but her contagious laughter made him want to laugh along. _That is funny…Stop! You are not going to laugh._

Chad was about to bark a snarky comment at her when he found her sweetly smiling at him. Who could argue with that angelic smile? Seeing this rare opportunity, Rachel forcefully yanked his arm, dragging his whole form almost to the ground. Did I say angelic? Perhaps that was her evil smile?

Her turn to drag him around and he wasn't complaining.

****

Chad's tummy couldn't help but grumble. The smell of the delicious delectable meals that invaded his poorly bruised nose was enough to make it do so. They were in that Italian restaurant Spinelli's. The place looks awesome, black and white checkered tile floors, spunky neon light chandeliers and seats and tables that were like from a 50's diner. The place was homie but it still had class.

He stopped looking around when Rachel approached him with the ice. Rachel gently tapped his nose with the cold bag. "Does it hurt?'

Chad grabbed the bag from her hand as she sat across him. "It wouldn't hurt that much if you didn't pinch it"

"That was just a pinch" She took the napkin on the table then she folded it nicely on her lap. "Besides why do you have to call me honey?"

Chad smirked. "Well because it reminded me of your endearing eyes and looks, like honey, warm, cute and sweet"

Rachel smiled, who knew that she would hear her supreme leader utter such word. The waitress arrived just in time to cease the awkward feeling. She was friendly to both of them, grinning the whole time, she was waiting for their orders. He said that Chad was a handsome young man. She noticed Rachel's uniform, saying that such an angel was too kind and sweet to go to that school. They we're taking a bit of time to order that's why the lady just left the menu's and asked them to just call her when they were ready to order.

Rachel could have sworn that she heard the woman made a remark about them being an adorable couple. "What do you want, I guess I'm not in the mood for some pasta after all"

They were both looking intently at the menu when they saw something that made their eyes widen."They've got meatball sandwiches!" Both of them exclaimed. Rachel instantly called the waitress, telling her their short order.

When the lady left, Chad grinned. This girl has great taste much like him. "There was the oreos and peanut butter then tekken and now the meatball sandwiches! What's next we the dream of being abducted by aliens!"

Rachel made a small pout "That's way beyond weird" Chad's face dropped, he's not that happy in taking bad comments about his dreams.

Rachel snickered at his reaction. "Cause it's my dream of being abducted by aliens too!" Chad smiled at her amusing enthusiasm. This girl is amazing.

"You know there should be a villain…maybe a mad scientist that would invent a machine that could make it rain meatballs!" Rachel dramatically waved her hands.

"Yeah or maybe alien invaders that uses meatballs for ammo!"

All of a sudden Chad's communicator beeped. Rachel tried not to listen, looking far away as possible but it was hard not to get interested when the girl on the other line kept oooing and squealing. She stretched up across the table and peeked.

When the girl on the other end saw a glimpse of a girl's hair on the screen she screamed and that's when the transmission ended. Rachel was concerned, why was did she just screamed. She stood alert and serious "Sir, Is she ok? What happened?"

Chad scooted away, he was worried that Rachel might have overheard the irritating girl's comments. The girl really was irritating, she kept insisting that the secret reason for his undertime and day- off was because he's on a date with his crush! _Not true! Well not entirely…_

"That was nothing, Rach. Numbuh 41 just relayed me the statistics for the moonbase operative performance, well it seems that they are always in a drastic mood on Mondays"

She didn't pressed on further. "I see"

"Wait! I know it now!" Chad jumped from his seat as Rachel startlingly stated. _Crud! What if she did overheard the conversation!_

"Meatballs!"

"we could declare meatball Mondays, everyone loves meatballs! I wouldn't be surprised if they would even check in early for lunch, heck even I would visit moonbase! Not only that, it would also result to better work performance with all the heavy protein to replace all the nachos and sweets they've been eating." She declared her moving proposition in one breath.

Chad's brows almost disappeared up his hairline, his face a mixture of stun and awe. Have I ever told you how amazing this girl is…seriously, just amazing. Who could have ever perceived such a fantastic idea with that use of a ball of meat.

"WOW! That's an incredible idea, simple but effectual, it holds lots of potential, rach…you have one brilliant mind under that pretty little head of yours" Chad beamed as he lightly ruffled her hair.

"Thank you sir" Rachel bowed her blushing pretty head from her commander's view.

_Tsk tsk tsk_ "hey rach did you just call me sir again?" She chose not to answer, she might slip the s word again.

"Well if you keep calling me sir, I have to find a new nickname for you…how does T- mac sounds"

"Did you just used the T" Chad cringed at the way she glared at him. "I can't decide whether you're referring to me as a burger or as a wrestler?"

"Hey it sounds cool!" He rested his chin on his palm, tapping his fingers on the red polished table.

"Mackie"

"How about Zie"

"Rachy"

"Eeeeeww! I sound itchy and you sound clingy! Please stop with the nicknames!" Rachel tried to hold on with what patience she has left for her leader.

"Ken! From your Mckenzie"

Let's see how he likes getting nicknames.

"You can call me Ken if I can call you Barbie…wait no Chadbie"

She is so on a roll. When did I ever sucked in getting even. She smirked deviously

"_Chaderella"_

Chad snapped his head to her. Did she really just called him that, no one has ever called him that taunting nickname since he was in the CND. "What did you just call me?"

She attempted a stiff cough to cover up her chuckle. "Nothing"

She coughed again, almost inaudibly saying the word "chaderella" it was so fast that Chad barely heard it. That nickname was definitely not for him, it didn't even suit any aspect of him as Chad Dickson the great Supreme Leader of the KND. It's all wrong! Once I tell you! Only once did he chose.. I mean was forced to wear a dress!

Chad was under a trance of his horrifying but hilarious nostalgic experience when Rachel snapped her fingers in front of him.

She sighed "Let's stop with the nicknames, you already got one for me remember"

"What?" Chad pursed his lips wondering what she was talking about.

"You always call me Rach, I hate it when people call me that, it sounds all wrong, but it seems when you call me that, it sounds just right…and as far as I know I'm the only operative that you call by a nickname" Rachel swiveled her feet under the table, she mentally slapped herself when she replayed her words in her head. That sounded so…so…ugggh! I don't know!

"Special…" Chad had a smug grin on his lips. " Cause your special Rach…" He loves it when he renders his stern and calculating operative speechless. "And it seems…as I've heard from earlier…that I'm special too" If it was possible the grin was even wider than before.

"Almost…Blaise calls me Rach too"

"Blaise, the teenager, how do you even know him? Was he your ex! Tell me right now Mckenzie or I'll—" Chad seemed like an angry father, with both his hands on his hips and his brows submerged in a deep line.

"I see green people" Rachel rolled her eyes.

His head did a weir 60 degree turn on both sides. "what aliens— don't change the topic"

"No…people green with envy" Rachel teasingly whispered.

"I am not…I'm just concerned— ummmh…what I meant was that I'm just curious on how you've become friends with a teenager"

"I'll tell you the story" She smiled, a smile that held his interest for the mystery.

"Who says we're just _friends_?"

Before Chad could get into under fit of snappy hysterics the waitress appeared with their meatball sandwiches. 

aN: A bit of a cliff hanger, Rachel's gonna tell Chad in the next Chapter how she met Blaise..haha…AfinalSetofLimbs (still love the name, why didn't I think of that…your review made my day) NICAGURL (YEEEESSSS! I've read Before Dishonor back when I didn't even have my own account, that story was FREAKING AMAZING! I fail in comparison to Synaptic firefly! XD…It's safe to say that it anchored the 362x274 ship…just one thing though, I'm not hearing much from Synaptic Firefly, I really wish she could update, I miss her stories ) FieldxHockeyx14 (Mon Ami! next chaps for you, thank you very much for the great ideas! I'm glad that you liked Blaise)…and MaxadnFang101 (My god! When I read your review it took me 15 minutes to fully recover, I just stared at the screen wondering how to insert aliens and meatball from the sky in the story, well sorry if it didn't match much with what you have in mind, I really tried… love the interesting review…..Comments, Suggestion and Violent reactions are welcome…Please Read and Review

-naSh XD


	6. Chapter 6

**aN: Sorry if it's a bit late. Thank you to all who alerted, added to favorite and reviewed the last chap (thanking you guys at the end aN) Well I was so glad to know that you guys liked my OC Blaise that's why I'm making him take center stage in two chapters. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**CHAPTUH 6**

**How I met that teenager: part 1**

_Mid afternoon, the sun still perched up high on the horizon, scorching the downtown city below. The intense heat could easily waver anyone. The sun's rays made the shadows of the short battered buildings more prominent as it served as a diminishing backdrop for a less fortunate suburb. The place can hardly be called a suburb since it's layout was tarnished with vandalized walls and littered sidewalks. This unwelcoming neighborhood made a certain boy stand out like a sore thumb._

_Where am I?_

_Blaise De Lamarquis stepped out of the bus asking himself this question. Actually it was more of an inquiry of Why rather than What. A half a cup of stupidity, a teaspoon of unhealthy curiosity, a tablespoon of independence and a pinch of badluck was the recipe for this unlikely situation. Curse that grumpy old bus driver! Why didn't he take me to a better place? He is so fired! Once I tell my father about this—wait… oh yeah I remember, he's just another commoner and I'm just a miserable kid in the middle of nowhere! Freedom sucks! _

_All Blaise wanted was to experience a little bit of that suckish freedom as he took a ride on one of the city buses. His father locked him up the penthouse suite of that boring hotel to wait for him until he gets back from his business, the business that takes three whole boring days to finish! The only great thing about the usual large pad was the view of the city below. It was so amazing that it fueled his urge to get out of the 5 star prison the next day. So at breakfast he called room service, hid under the service tray, out smarted his dumb bodyguards and took the first public box with wheels that he saw. 5 minutes in the place and he's starting to regret his runaway decision. Oh how much he would willingly trade for that cold centralized prison._

_He unbuttoned the collar of his calvin klein shirt. Remember the time when I mentioned that he stood out like a sore thumb. It was an understatement. He stood out like a sore thumb with neon lights that read 'I'm a rich spoiled clueless kid that's not from here' He's a walking target with his thick gold chain necklace, his heavy stone encrusted family ring, Italian shoes and aristocratic looks. He looks pretty sophisticated and mature for a 11 year old. Who could not notice his flawless skin, his pointed nose, precision cut hair, dazzling white teeth and large green eyes. I know that that sounds terribly girly but it was the obvious truth._

_He strolled towards the alley looking forward to something interesting that may be worth his stay, desperately wanting to get out of this place. So instead of mopping around doing nothing he started searching from someone who might give him proper directions to get back. People must have deserted the streets because of the alarmingly high temperature. He kept kicking his expensive shoes down the pavement, when he heard a rustling noise near the alley on his right. He made the turn to the narrow alley weighing the possible consequences of his action. After watching enough of his father's horror and action produced movies made him rethink going in here. He'll take the risk. What could another random act of foolishness change._

_There were a group of scrawny teenagers by the dumpster using the unusual hanging flight of stairs as shade. Why would you need stairs with ladders outside the building. Blaise cocked his head at the sight of the teens under the rusty fire exit. They didn't appear older than 15 but how they maturely dressed and acted suggested otherwise. He walked towards them, his over confident bearing in check. _

_The tallest guy with greasy hair approached him. "Well look at this fellas, we've got another lost snotty brat" The rest of the group erupted to a laugh._

_It had been a long time since he had accepted an insult, it was usually him giving them. He tried to reel in his anger. "I'm just gonna ask for directions?"_

_The teen tapped his foot impatiently "Go shoot" _

"_How could I go back to The Grand Sofitel Hotel"_

_The whole group eyed him suspiciously as the leader of the teens stepped out with a smirk "We can tell you but it'll definitely cause you"_

_Note to self: trust everything that you see in movies, well maybe the part where you shouldn't pass narrow alleys. "What do you want?" He doesn't have a wallet but he had a couple of stuff on him that would be paid for a hefty price._

_The teen grinned eyeing him from head to toe. "We want that ring brat " He motioned for the glittering band on his index finger._

_He snatched it away from view. "No! not the ring! Take the necklace"_

_He stepped back as the others huddled up around him, backing him up the wall. "Your bling is good but the ring is even better" He grabbed his wrist. "It's worth more than anything you have on you"_

_Blaise violently swung his hand away, hitting the teen in front of him. "No! Stop calling me brat you low life! since you're acting like a bigger one than I am" He punched him straight on the face_

_The teen gritted his teeth, cradling his aching jaw. The two other bigger teens beside him restrained his arms. They were larger than him making it impossible to slide from their grip. "Hold him boys! I'll teach this snotty brat a lesson he wouldn't forget" The teen loudly cracked his knuckles._

"_You can take it!" He cowered at the last minute as he saw the lethal anger in his opponents eyes.._

_The teen tapped his chin as if he was reconsidering his offer. "Nah…we'll beat you up then we'll take it" Blaise could see that he didn't have much of a choice. He's dead meat, he could practically see himself featured in the 9o'clock news. What could another act of random foolishness change? your face…well everything! He couldn't run and couldn't fight. All he could do is wait in slow motion, another movie fiction fact, he could literally watch everything unfold in slow motion._

_If someone's listening up there, my guardian angel, God, someone… show me a little mercy please, let me get through this without broken bones or stitches._

_Then he felt cold sticky red liquid splash. Oh my God, I'm bleeding ALL OVER!— wait this isn't blood it's…soda? The two teens loosened their hold as they gawked at the sight of their leader and other fellow teens mouthing curses drenched in mountain dew. _

_Someone really is listening up there_

_A cold hand seized his, Blaise never knew why but his whole body completely followed as soon as he felt the hand upon his fingers. He allowed the form to drag him swiftly away, his feet barely responding to the very fast pace that they were running. He peeked behind his shoulder to see three teenagers hot on their trail, he would be laughing by now, seeing their outrageous expressions but the way their burning eyes screamed murder obliterated the humor. They turned left then right, they even climbed a wire fence to get away. _

_Blaise grinned this action was definitely worth his stay! You should really believe all the things you see in the movies. The good guy always gets away! Ha! _

_They were at least a quarter block away from the goons when they saw a large delivery truck. The figure hauled them inside gently shutting the back of the truck. Blood pounded in his ears as his body entered the phase of panic. It wasn't a late reaction from the dangerous situation they're in but rather a present reaction to the dark enclosed space. Blaise was terrified of dark and enclosed spaces, he felt trapped as though the walls of the space closed him in, air happened to turn scarce, his breathing more ragged than usual. _

_Out of nowhere the figure covered his mouth with a paper bag. His first thoughts was that the form was trying to suffocate him to death. I'm gonna die because of a paper bag! What a Noble ending! After a few seconds, much to his surprise, his trouble in breathing disappeared and so did the footsteps of the teenagers. _

_As soon as the form opened the truck he jumped out, taking a deep relieving sigh. Cold wind hit his face then his whole front hit the wall. The figure pushed him roughly against it. How much action could a boy take in one day? _

"_What are you doing here?" The voice belonged definitely to a kid younger than him but he couldn't tell if it was from a boy or a girl since it the words were growled at him._

"_Are you gonna rob me kid?" He was tired of this. He detached his watch and threw it back at the figure. "Here take it!" _

_The form caught the watch before it could hit the ground. "Idiot! I'm not here to rob you! Why are you here? Who sent you?"_

_He faced the form assenting him to observe the appearance of his "savior". This boy is weird. He's wearing all black in this heat? With only his eyes visible. Speaking of eyes. This boy has the warmest eyes he has ever seen, deep chocolate browns curtained by long lashes. _

_Assesment ceased when he pushed him again "Oww! No one sent me! I was just lost!"_

"_You were lost! That's the most dim-witted excuse I've ever heard! Why did you have to show up, I had everything under control?"_

_He was about to snap back when the form tilted its head to reveal its face from the mask. The last statement was spoken in a high pitched voice as long blond hair slipped through the mask …long blond hair! High pitched voice! This boy's a GIRL! Blaise just stared at her as if she grew a second head._

"_What are you staring at soldier?"_

"_You're a girl!"_

"_Quick thinking genius…Tell me something that I don't know …What's your numbuh?" _

_This girl was just screaming at me just a few seconds ago…now she wants my number? Aggressive much? _

"_Sorry I don't give my number to low class strangers" He flaunted her a haughty smile._

_The girl just swatted him on the head. "Codenumbah! You don't have one?"_

_He rubbed the side of his head. "I don't know what your talking about? And I don't appreciate you harassing me! I could sue you!"_

"_So you aren't an operative?" She sighed breezily then she caught his glance with a deathly glare "Your telling me that, My mission was almost sabotaged by just a spoiled rich kid" She shouted at the top of her lungs._

"_Go back to your little spy game" He huffed loudly, lifting his chin up as he straightened his shirt. "At least I'm a rich kid unlike you"_

_The girl rolled her eyes. She muttered lowly "Just an obnoxiously arrogant spoiled rich kid" _

"_What did you say/!"_

_She returned his watch that she was still holding. _

"_You're lost right" He looked away an irritated frown on his face._

"_I don't need any of your crazy help kid" The small girl rolled her eyes at the pompous and stubborn teen in front of her. The KND's main agenda is to help all kids in need, no matter how ill natured they are. She believes in this goal, so even if her evil side was screaming at her to leave this lost boy alone, she got herself into rescuing him. Might as well help him all the way right?._

"_Earlier, I've heard that you were looking for the Grand Sofitel Hotel, just take a cab, there's a terminal two blocks away on your right, a lot safer that way"_

_He looked at her questioningly, "I don't have any money" he was looking thoroughly ashamed right now._

_The girl reached into her pocket, taking out a crisp 100 dollar bill. "Take this" _

_Blaise wondered how could this small girl hold such a large sum of money. She must be a snatcher! "You have a—"_

_She cut him off "That's none of your business!" Blaise didn't push further. He picked up the bill despite how pride battering this whole situation is._

_The girl was about to leave when Blaise grasped her arm. "What's your address?"_

"_Why?" He didn't even thank me, didn't even asked for my name…and now he's asking for my address._

"_So I could—umm… mail you back the 100, I'll even give you a reward" Blaise cringed when he noted how conceited that sounded. He should really just apologize and thank her but his huge ego refused him to do so._

"_I don't need your money!" She yelled back, her patience skimming thin. She stomped away but the persistent kid blocked her path._

"_What's your name?" Now he's remorseful enough to ask me my name._

"_That's definitely none of your business!" She brutally forced him out of the way as she sprinted to a run._

"_Wait I'm so—"_

_Blaise mentally slapped himself for acting like such a huge jerk. How stupid of him to miss such an opportunity to know this girl. He sensed a nasty form of guilt inside him. She was amazing. This girl saved him from those dangerous teens, cured his panic attack, gave him proper directions and money…and those beautiful eyes. He didn't notice the fact that he was staring at the dark pavement for a whole minute until he saw something sparkle near his feet._

_He crouched down to remark it as a blue diamond encrusted earing. A tiny accessory made of white gold that is delicately shaped like a fleur de lis. He wasn't sure if it belonged to her but it would at least serve as a remembrance for their unforgettable meeting. Maybe he'll find her or maybe she'll find him who knows. _

_Blaise stood there just like in the fairytale movies; the prince charming with a blue diamond earing… looking for his mysterious Cinderella._

_Then Blaise cried like a baby, unable to contain his sobs he called out for his mommy and got hit by a bus._

"WHAT!"

Chad flinched as someone loudly cried out behind him. He immediately twisted his head back to find out the owner or the remark. He glanced back at Rachel to see her neatly folding a napkin while smiling deviously.

"Just kidding…I know you're spying on me Blaise…" Rachel was right, Blaise appeared two tables behind him.

"Moi…I am not— yez I am…I juz couldn't help it mon chere… I was just worried about my pretty fille" Blaise motioned melodramatically as he was about to slide next to Rachel's seat.

"Nu uh" Chad grabbed the other boys sleeve, instead pulling him down next to him. "Your sitting next to me"

"Excusez moi but you're not my type" He locked his gaze at Rachel instead of addressing him.

Why did he suddenly felt an even heavier urge to punch this boy? Was this the same guy he fought with? Why is he all suddenly cocky and over- confident? And Why is he suddenly speaking with that thick accent? Chad was astounded by this guy's attitude transformation.

"Your not my type either…Why are you speaking French?" Blaise's amused gaze didn't faltered.

"Because I am French!"

"Blaise lay off the accent" Rachel commanded with her stern guise.

He smiled softly at her. "Anything for you my dear"

Chad's blood began to boil. He was better off not knowing the translation to his words. "You didn't have the accent earlier"

"The ladies love my accent.. I always use it to get a special girl" Blaise reached out and was about to trace Rachel's hand when Chad swatted it away. _So help me God! This guy is one suggestive compliment away from being stabbed by a fork._

"Okay I get it now please continue the story" Chad dropped back to his seat. He was starting to get curious since this teen beside him could become an undercover asset for the organization since he has a clean record well maybe if he could restrain himself through the whole story.

Rachel shrugged "That's it"

"What do you mean that's it? I wanna know how did you go from none of your business to mon chere!" He crossed his arms like a little boy robbed from his candy.

"There's really nothing—" Blaise butted in. _I'm raising my fork now_

"Don't be shy Rachel…How about I continue the story?" A definite smirk was forming at his face. _Just one more compliment_

"Oh yeah!" Rachel pointed her fore finger upward as if she instantly had a brilliantly idea.

"I haven't told him about the kiss yet!"

Chad accidentally stabbed his hand with a fork.

**aN: I hope you like it...Blaise was supposed to be a tough Italian but I changed my mind in the last minute to sweet talking french, sorry if he disappoints…Thank you to my loyal reviewers NICAGURL (please don't hunt me down haha), MaxandFang101 (I'm glad you loved the last chapter), FieldxHockeyx14 (I'm using the song Let it be in the next chap ;) ) , AFinalSetofLimbs (We are on the same page ****…I hate when there's a sudden over gooey lovey dovey gushiness on a fic) and peace-baby36 (Love the bunny, so cute, could you make a cute tiger with whisker too XD) Working on my first 3x4 fic so expect the next chap next week same day. **


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I'm ssssssssssssssooooooooooooooo ssssssssssssssooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrryyyyyyy…. to all my readers I know you've been disappointed because of the long hiatus…my only reason is that inspiration has left me but now I have luckily found it again….I think…I'm starting to discover my love for this couple again…once again my apologies…Read and Review I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

CHAPTUH 7

How I met that teenager: part 2

So this is what it feels like…

Chad Dickson had many thoughts on the subject. This was absolutely something that he would remember maybe even after decommissioning. Well he admit this to a lot of things but the pain, inconvenience and maybe embarrassment he felt now was enough to jolt back his memory. And it would surely be a hilarious memory in the future, he would laugh at it in fact, but now's different.

_I stabbed myself with my own fork… Now I know how a poor meatball feels_

The fork didn't actually went through his hand, it wasn't even a good inch deep. The wound that his hand suffered was simply superficial compared to the embarrassment that he had to live with. The two insensitive snot brains laughed at him instead! _sorry Rachel…well you deserve it…I'm not sorry Blaise_

When Rachel had exhausted her laughing bone, she got up and sat beside him. Their knees touched when she scooted closer to examine his hand. She took her handkerchief and wrapped it tightly around his injured hand. Chad didn't give much thought as to what exactly his instincts were telling him for he was busy controlling them at the time being. He held her hand before but the gesture that she just did now was something special. Her hands and touch were gentle, dare he say it was something to miss.

Rachel knew perfectly that her commanding officer was gazing at her. It was definitely alarming and flattering at the same time. Before she could even start to blush, she stood up.

"I'll just get something…come on Blaise I think that's enough" She gave Blaise a light glare as she walked towards the counter. Blaise did his best to contain his laughter but just until she was a little farther away.

"HAHAHAHA…with the fo..haha…who does th..haha" while Blaise was struggling to talk with his explosive laughter.

"Stop laughing" he threatened lowly but Blaise just couldn't leave it.

"Seriously…haha are you purposely that…haha…chaddy waddy got stabbed by a fork maybe I should just feed you with my spoon..say ah…AAAAAAAAAHHH" Chad reached across the table and twisted Blaise's ear, pinning his face on the table. His scream made him smile with satisfaction.

"LET GO!" seeing that Blaise's face was already red, he released his grip. He breathed deeply to calm and push away thoughts on how to torture this guy in front of him. _Maybe if I decommission him now and make fake story of how he had forgotten that he was the richest kid in the world and that he once knew the way to candyland! Note that for later_

While he was busy with his darkening thoughts. "that hurt mon ami..how 'bout this" he swiftly squeezed the injured and bruised nose of Chad.

"OOWWWWWWWW!" He touched his nose carefully making sure that it was still perfectly attached and aligned to his perfect face.

"You have to admit this is funny!" Blaise smirked while rubbing the sore part of her ear

"That's it you little French fry!" He grabbed edge of Blaise's crisp dress shirt as he took the pizza shovel that was conveniently at the end of the table, his hand warningly eager to share his stabbed state.

"You do realize that you're intimidating me with a pizza shovel?" Blaise raised his hands in defence, he was beginning to chuckle again.

"I could REALLY be forceful!" Mischief was glinting in his eyes, he was going to dare.

Before Chad could try the damaging capacity of the pizza spade Rachel came back with a bucket full of ice.

"Are done whining at each other?" Thankfully the gift of common sense was back. The two boys looked away grumbling silently. Rachel sat on her previous seat beside Blaise, Chad frowned at this but didn't dare complain. She slid the bucket of ice to him.

"Umm Rach…I appreciate the concern but I don't think it's necessary to give me ice cubes to chunk at Blaise? I can manage….OW!" Rachel grabbed his arm and forced it in the ice bucket. Chad was about to protest when he felt relief wash over him.

"Well maybe I should get on with the story…try not to injure yourself blondie" Chad's eye twitched but he was relieved when Rachel hit him at the back of the head for the irritating nickname.

_The guests were all in awe, their stares painting a vivid shade of green as they envied his talent, wishing that they knew someone that could play as better as he. Even his judgmental father is showing his own little sign of approval. He bet that even his mother would grin bigger if it wasn't for all the injected chemicals on her face. He shrugged at the thought. Why would someone one want to go through with that, getting your face punctured like cheese?..ugh! Move on. He surveys his surroundings as he plays a joyful piece of Mozart. "Spring" The song filled every corner of the hall with its bright tones. The chill of that winter night was forgotten because of the warm symphony that caressed their ears. _

_Blaise smirked. He loved it when people saw him in his element. He loved it when people saw this other side of him, the one wherein he was a genuinely admired boy with his trusted violin, not the ignored snotty brat with only his money to brag. He shifted slightly backwards as he neared the end of the movement, the girls in front giggled at his actions. He'll bet a good 50 that those girls had no idea of what the title of the classical piece. Anyway he wasn't complaining being mindlessly worshipped by the girls with their cute couture dresses, decently tall training heels and expensive _

…_jewelry... _

_maybe if he saw one of them wearing an earring like hers…_

_her…maybe if she was here, his terrific night would be more immensely exciting…_

_There he was again thinking of her golden locks that cascaded like one of those wonderful waterfalls, her brown eyes that had the same colour and shape as his favourite Reese's peanut butter cups, her small….Merde! He's doing it again! Not that he missed her or anything. _

_Being chased by teenagers, saved by a boy, closed up in a dark van and threated by the aforementioned boy who was actually a girl was probably the most exciting thing that happened and will ever happen to his life. He just wanted to see her and maybe give back her earing or something, maybe learn her name would be nice too. Maybe her name would be as nice as her eyes and her golden hair. There was no denying that his performance tonight has exceeded its usual awesomeness because of an image of his muse. What am I saying! Well at least he knew that she has a slightly good effect on him and to clear things up muse does not instantly mean crush!_

_He skipped a chord, it was minor mistake but he would scold himself later for that. For now he didn't care if it caught the attention of the crowd for his attention was focused on something, well someone else. _

_A small blond girl that was dressed in an adorable light blue asymmetrical tool layered gown leaned sideways at one of the pillars. Her was not part of the distraction, well her pretty features may be part of curiosity but not distraction. Her glum posture as if she was being sung to boredom by his playing was a small irritating part but he most distracting thing of all was the shape of the earring that hang loosely with her straight silky hair._

_Before he could mess up more of his chords, the girl retreated as soon as his recital ended. Loud applause followed after. He politely bowed in reply and swiftly made an exit. _

_Was he simply imagining things? Was she really there? These were the thoughts that ran through his mind as he ran after that mysterious girl. He drilled his vision to her disappearing shadow as he went straight to the artwork filled halls just below the staircase. These are the time that he wished his home wasn't this huge so that finding people and walking through a hallway wouldn't be a workout. These were also the times that he wished he had his overprotective bodyguards again, so that they would do the chasing instead of him. Oh why did he have to ask them to leave tonight. He was willing to chase this girl even if a small glimpse of blue fabric of her skirt was left as the only clue of this girl's actuality. As he turned the corner, he caught up with her form._

"_miss, stop! excuse me!" _

_The girl turned and he was disappointed. He was following the wrong girl after all. She wore the same dress in his imagination earlier but the shade of her eyes and the shiny piece that hung from her ear was wrong. He apologized and walked away._

_He didn't return to the ballroom right after. He took his time admiring for the hundredth time his father's collection of neglected paintings. He never liked them, for he saw it only as overly priced dust collectors. He just found them as a good place to lock your stare, to be drawn in by the colours and patterns that was helpful for his tired eyes. He reached the painting near the end of the hall. His father told him that this was the most expensive of them all. It was a simple depiction of a sunset and tower structures. It looked like a sunset in London and the tall tower was big ben but anywho there wasn't anything magical. _

_Then suddenly he heard music._

_A strong and deep first movement could be heard. He was used to the strict and technical playing of his mother as she played Ravel's, Bolero. The tone that usually echoed in their home was the wistful but controlled melody that could win any piano competition. Somehow it kind of reminded him of the tower in front of him now. Well he'll deny it if someone asked him but he highly respected the performance he was listening to, maybe it was one of his mother's colleagues. The mood was starting to change, before he knew it the 1__st__ movement was finished and he was surprised that he spent his time standing in front of this painting all enchanted. He saw the sunrise as more than just a big marmalade blob._

"_Bravo…" he silently complimented the unknown performer. _

_The 2__nd__ movement of the piece has already started and Mon dieu! He could hear every note, scratch that, feel every note as it began to surprisingly move him. He was not accustomed to such regretful, deep and almost sorrowful music but he sensed more loving familiarity to it in contrast to her mother's joyful playing. He could listen to this for the whole night however his feet felt the urge to know the pianist that has misted his thoughts for the past few minutes. The girl in the light blue dress was almost forgotten and he was urged to get a closer look of the live piano performance of the evening._

_He pushed through the crowd blindly, not caring if he was sent dirty looks. This was his house anyway, his rules! He even stepped on some expensively clothed feet but he didn't care. He was already at the front row of their ballroom's open stage when he saw light blue._

"_Cinderella"_

_She moved expressively, gracefully giving life to Beethoven's Pathetique Sonata. This was no longer a trick being played by his brain. A short girl in the light blue gown was actually there in front of him, sitting on a small stool fluttering her delicate fingers on the keys of their white grand piano. The same short girl that saved her from danger and the same short girl that holds the other half of the pair of earrings that he treasured for months. As she finished the final chord of her song, the crowd cheered with high fervour. His father stepped beside her as he introduced her to the guest._

"_Everyone, I would like you all to make the acquaintance of the talented and beautiful Miss Rachel Mckenzie" talented and beautiful indeed…_

_Amazement was seen in their eyes as was it seen in his. Their applause was drowned in his ears for he was momentarily entranced by this new revelation. He smiled wildly._

" _I've finally found you mon chere"_

AN: To be continued…seriously


	8. Chapter 8

aN: Hi guys… This chap will finally finish the Blaise and Rachel Flashback. I wanted it to be a Trilogy so I extended it up to this chapter. Their story just started propagating on its own. I just couldn't stop myself from writing it. Thank you for reading the previous chap. Thank you for still having a bit of faith in me despite my lack of updates. Thank you! CKND was part of my childhood and like Chad I can't erase and give up on this story. I will finish this…I promise even if I had to write a chapter before my college graduation.

CHAPTUH 8

How I met that teenager: part 3

_One and two and three…turn…smile…survey…look back at partner…_

_There are two things that Rachel Mckenzie was inarguably excellent in, Cotillions and Reconnaissance. For the Benefit of the ill-informed, formal snobby affairs and spy games. She loved a challenge and doing both at the same time was proving to be one._

_The boy that she was with had feet that had a knack on stepping on her toes. It's as if he had memorized the steps of 'where he foot would land and how to smash it' dance. He was still young but she was too! Dance lessons were a requirement even before they learned how to use a fork._

_She made an effort to smile, a tell-tale sign that he had luckily steeped on her again. She ignored his clumsiness, remembering the mission at hand. Her target was the tall brunette boy by the buffet table, noting his actions while she waited for him to act suspicious and attempt something stupid. He appears to be talking about spaceships with one of his friends, or maybe their topic were snakes, judging by the odd swerving hand movements. Suddenly, an adult approached him. Suspicious acts check!...that's it go attempt something stupid. She knew that listening on their conversation was vital for the operation but even hearing was becoming a problem because of her chatty dance partner. She politely excused herself when her father tapped her on the shoulder._

"_Rachel would you please be a sweetheart and dance with this charming boy" Rachel bit back a groan, flashing a small smile towards her father, ignoring the nuisance with him._

"_I would love to….but maybe as soon as I comeback from the bar… I'm thirsty" her father raised his hand._

"_nonsense my dear, you've been there just a few minutes ago, I'll bring you some sparkling cider later" her father insisted with such a patronizing but defiant tone. _

"_Fine…Thank you daddy" She nodded her head, all she could do was obey. Her father smiled and left as soon as he was reassured. Well it wasn't completely a disadvantage, maybe she could just maneuver them near her targets._

"_Good evening mademoiselle Mckenzie…" The boy suddenly caught her hand and kissed it. Her father was right he is charming, irritatingly charming._

"_Good evening to you too…umm" She trailed off. She obviously didn't know his name seeing that it was his father's fault for not introducing him earlier. His voice sounded familiar though._

"_Blaise…fate has brought us together for the second time around" The moment she saw those fringes reveal his green eyes, realization dawned to her._

_He prompted for her to take his had which she reluctantly did. "Shall we…"_

_He was 10 times better than the last boy she danced with but she would never tell him that. She was too busy analysing her situation._

"_So…do you remember me?" He smiled softly as a glimmer of hope could be seen in his eyes. _

_Oh my aarrrghhh!—Fate really hits back hard. Does this have to be this cruddy boy? Rachel was keen on remembering faces and she was darn sure that this face isn't a face she'll easily forget. Despite of this she couldn't possibly affirm her suspicions to him. It was breaking the number one rule of being a spy which is never revealing your identity, especially to a non-associate. There was only one thing left to do. _

"_I'm sorry but I'm afraid we haven't met" Deny. _

_He was half expecting that, his coolness didn't falter "was it in my dreams or was it in a scary neighbourhood…I'm pretty you were present at both" He winked at her. Rachel nearly stepped on his foot because of that statement._

"_I'm flattered but I'm pretty sure that you've just mistaken me for someone else" It sounded less convincing as her patience was slowly slipping away. This boy was absolutely getting on her nerves._

_He made a small pout "you wound me mon chere…if you're not her then maybe I should've…" Blaise guided her into a quick twirl. It was a mere distraction as he pulled her against him and slowly whispered "… mistaken you for a thief who stole that lonely earring instead"_

_Rachel flinched at his pressing observation but she kept her mask of indifference. "or maybe you're mistaken again… this is my earring"_

_That kind of confidence and defiance was contagious it thrilled him to rile her up even more. "Shouldn't it be worn in pairs or is that a new fashion trend"_

"_You certainly wouldn't know even if it was" Both can play at this game "…maybe you could help me find it later and then I could give you some fashion advice" She smiled sweetly, crunching her nose a bit as he gave him a look over. _

_Unluckily his irksome grin did not falter. "I appreciate the offer to spend time with you but my magical powers should save us the effort"_

_Why do I need to waste my time on this kid? The urge to twist him on the curtains like a French knot was growing by the second. She sighed deeply hoping that her rationality would override it. She might step on his foot because of all this overanalysing. Rachel was tangled in her dangerous contemplations that she didn't see Blaise lean closer, an inquisitive and mischievous look on his face. "Is that something I see in your ear" He gently tucked a stray strand from her golden tresses. "Oh look it's something shiny" Just a few inches from her face was a familiar earring and his bedazzling smile. _

_Now was a very great time to give in to this distraction. She firmly stepped on his foot, resting her sharp heel and full weight on that step for good measure. "You can keep it…and sorry my moves are getting rusty" _

_That was of course an obvious lie. Blaise immediately withdrew, biting his lip to stop himself from screaming like a girl. Rachel used his agony as a distraction. She gracefully curtsied, muttering a short excuse and then leaving Blaise with the image of her most innocent smile._

_After three months…._

_Adrenaline was definitely pumping in her veins as she sped across the decorated hallway of the mansion. A group of incredibly scary goons were on her tail with a menacing snarl that can sour milk. She wasn't afraid of the group, not even the slightest. She just didn't want them to get a mental picture of what she looked like, it would definitely kill her reputation as a spy. This is what she signed up for the thrilling chase. _

_She made an amazing turn that was impossible to do at her speed. Good thing she was agile. It was all under control since her pursuers' size were proving to e a disadvantage. Rachel was led to a dark hall that only had a tall window to illuminate its corners. She needed to find cover. Unluckilly all of the doors that she passed were locked. She had a good lead behind her but there wasn't enough time to pick one of the locks. The only thing left to do was to 'go to higher ground', literally. She had the ceiling in mind._

_She hiked her elaborate chiffon skirt as she scaled the ceiling using the oak waistcoat of the walls and the intricate arc carvings. Rachel supported herself with her arm on the huge beam, her left knee pushing against the adjacent wall. It was uncomfortable but she had went through worse. The last thing to do was to blend with the shadows._

_Her scary stalkers came to her view. They neared the end of the hall. Searching every nook and crany of it. From above they didn't look as menacing at all. Suddenly there was a new shadow that approached the scene._

_Everything was under control when her treacherous Christian Louboutin heel slipped from her foot. The thing was dangling by the mercy of her toes. She felt sorry for the boy who just entered because surely her little shoe will hit him hard. Even if it doesn't, it will surely give away her position._

_Then it finally fell._

_She was running different memory reducing offensive scenarios in her head but she never heard the loud thump._

"_Hello there" as of reflex he caught her shoe. He hid it behind him. "Are you twerps lost…I believe loserville is a couple of blocks from this fancy place"_

_The group looked at him as if he was swiss cheese. One of them stepped up. "This is none of your business, you nosy slime"_

_Her savior wasn't intimidated at all. "It is my Business cause this is the home of my uncle…now as a good host in behalf of him, I'm gonna say this nicely…what can I help you with?..." Rachel could feel him grin even just by looking at the top of his head._

_She saw them back away slowly. Some of them quivered nervously. This boy is really rally up the points in her respect meter. When they were gone, he tilted his face up. Scratch those points._

_It was the earring thief._

"_Good evening Ms. Mckenzie… do you need help coming down…I could catch you if you like" He outstretched both of his arms. There was obvious mirth in his voice and that seem to resurrect the annoyance in Rachel._

"_No thank you. I'm perfectly fine on my own" She didn't leave her spot. _

"_Why exactly are you up there?...I'm sure you won't find your earring behind those cobwebs" he said nonchalantly._

"_I know that you know the answer to both of your questions" She glared at him._

"_true mon chere…so… no thank you" For some reason he wouldn't look up as he played with her shoe._

"_well…you can say that we're even" She was wondering if he had a cramped neck or something. "Not that I mind but why aren't you up to whom you're speaking? Is it a custom in France?" He laughed at her._

"_Well I'm trying to be a gentleman…I wouldn't want to see you in a compromising position" What is he playing at_

"_I mean I don't like to see you in… blue" She frowned at this. She's wearing a white gown tonight and the only thing that's blue was her un—" Realization and embarrassment finally dawned to her. She couldn't stop herself from blushing._

"_now will you come down from there…or do I need to look up now" She was never going to wear a dress to a mission again._

"_You mini perv" She pushed herself from the wall._

_Rachel did one of her infamous triple flips in the air before landing smoothly in front of him. Blaise made a low whistle._

"_now give me back my shoe!" Blaise extended his hand up but Rachel was growing impatient. She pulled him by tie to her level and swiftly snatched her shoe from his hands. She didn't bother wearing it._

"_It's a pleasure to see you again belle fille" He beamed at her._

"_Well it's a pain of mine…au revoir!" She stomped past him but he restrained her wrist._

"_I know you've been spying on the Vanderbilt boy" She tugged her hand free with strength that surprised Blaise. _

_She walked towards him and looked him straight in the eye "What do you know?"_

_BLaise was a few inches taller than her and he simply copied her gaze. "You've been looking at him for the past 5 parties we've been in and then you sneak away to follow"_

_She tilted her head. "I didn't know you kept count…I'm just curious that's all" _

"_It's either you had been harbouring feelings for the lanky garcon or you're up to something" He smiled at her knowingly._

"_What makes you think it's not the former"_

"_Cause you wouldn't be standing here right now with me if it was just a school girl crush" Blaise knew he was winning this stare off by the way her gaze faltered a bit. _

_He was right her mission was to uncover the mystery behind the speedy advance of weaponry of the enemies of the KND. The guys from the 2x4 tech lab was impressed by their scary progress and frightened as well when they found out that some of them were copied from their prototypes. This inventor was not only helping their enemies but was also using their fellow operatives as moles. This mystery inventor was noted under the name Vanderbolt and Vanderbolt was actually a face-palm worthy alias for the surname Vanderbilt. As Rachel investigated more on the mission, she found out that the person she was really dealing with was a 12 year old boy named Bruce Vanderbolt. He was surprisingly the cousin of Numbuh 0.2 the incoming member of sector Z. His name never came up on the KND radar but his inventions did, especially his prototype for a delightful chamber. It was a weird name in her opinion. Wonder what it does?_

"_and oh yeah you could do so much better than him" He straightened up a bit with his huge arrogant smirk._

_This French guy knows too much to be ignored "Why do you care?" _

"_I don't" He tossed her a piece of paper. Rachel caught it on impulse. She stared at it as if it was a bomb. _

"_Read it" She would simply crumple this in a heartbeat. But the way he commanded her to read it screamed something urgent._

_Rachel's expression changed easily from stern to shock. Right before her eyes were the names and descriptions of newly modified and pirated 2x4 tech. There was also a list of names in the end. She was guessing that these were the suspected moles in the KND since one of the kids she had suspected were also there._

"…_he had it hidden in the secret pocket of his coat last party we went" he said. She never estimated this boy to be such an avid observer _

"_Why are you giving it to me?" He was a teenager for crying out loud. _

"_Cause I saw you very discretely check his pockets when you pushed the waiter towards him…you almost got the list actually but you were disrupted by his ugly snarl" She can't decide whether he's a genius or a stalker. Now that was an impressive observation. _

_This was like luck knocking on her door. Rachel believed that everything in life should be gained through a little work. This thought only fuelled her doubts "How should I know if this is fake"_

"_I'm his friend…I could easily identify that ugly script with my eyes closed" He scrunched up his nose disapprovingly. The hand writing was bad. It's as if the boy tried to write it with his feet._

"_You're friends?" She crossed her arms in front of her._

"_Only by Parental imposition…I hate him in all honestly" Rachel knew that this was the typical kind of Friendship in their world. Their friendship bracelets may be worth gold but the value that it holds were as cheap as plastic._

"_Ok I believe you…but what's in it for you" She raised a perfectly shaped brow at him._

_Blaise's smile lit like a lightbulb. "you could kiss me as a thank you"_

_She glared at him again. "I swear to you that I will give you the worst paper cut of all time if you even try" She swung the paper from side to side as Blaise avoided it like a knife. He was terrified at her threat but it soon disappeared as she bubbled into laughter. She could be scary if she wanted to be despite her size._

"_Just kidding…I thought you're about to call you mommy or something" Rachel was getting used to his irritating charm, she knew that this was one of his unwelcome japes. Blaise relaxed instantly. He didn't deny the fact that he could have._

"_I've got a feeling that this may be the start of a beautiful friendship that's all" Rachel simply rolled her eyes but she smiled nonetheless._

"_that's all?" She scanned his green eyes. Having eyes on the other side would be very beneficial to the KND and having a friend someone like him can be beneficial to her._

_Blaise held a full on grin "yup…you seem exciting and intriguing enough to get me through these boring parties" Their families were of the same status and were associated with the same people. Who knew that they could finally get along._

_She sighed and leaned at the wall near them. "Fine …just like you I'm getting tired of my imposed friends"_

"_So that's settled then" Blaise stood in front of her._

"_How 'bout we try this again…Hi I'm Rachel" She extended her hand. She had on a smile that was genuine at its best._

"_It's nice to meet you Rachel…I'm Blaise" Blaise took her hand and without asking for her permission kissed her on the cheek, only an inch away from her lips._

_Rachel's face changed from stunned to murderous in seconds. "What?! It's an ordinary custom in France" Blaise put up his hands defensively._

_His hands proved to be a futile shield against Rachel's wrath. He walked out from the party with a nasty black eye that would be very hard to explain to his mother and a friend that was responsible for it._

aN: Well that's it for them. I posted it as soon as I finished so I apologize from some errors here and there. Sorry for the lack of 362x274 fluff. I was supposed to add some in the end but again it took a life of its own and before I know it the chapter would be too long to post as one. Lots of fluff coming up and a bit of jealousy on the side. It would really be AWESOME if you would REVIEW guys. It inspires me to write faster and imagine better. I'm open to criticisms as well.

Post aN: Tell me if you would like to see Blaise again in the future and tell me where would be a nice first date in your reviews. Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTUH 9

_The green eyed monster_

If looks could kill Chad Dickson would've already got away with murder. The idea that one of his most _important_ operatives had been kissed by a teenager made his stomach churn in a uncomfortable fashion. The only consolation to the story was knowing that Blaise walked away injured. This murderous glare did not come unnoticed by the recipient of it. Blaise tried to nervously maintain his cocky smirk.

He scooted closer to Rachel to gauge more of Chad's funny reaction. He whispered. "I didn't know your darling_ boyfriend _was such a green eyed monster" Chad didn't much as flinch, no matter how much he emphasized the label. It was as if he was happy to consider it an unchallenged fact.

He sheepishly peered at Chad who was just right across them, staring disapprovingly.

"I'm right here you know…I'm not nearly as deaf as you think I am" Blaise was starting to fidget under Chad's glassy stare.

Rachel on the other hand was oblivious to the eye fencing but nonetheless raised a brow at the deadly aura that her commander was emitting. She was also starting to get a little bugged by the aforementioned relationship. She had to admit that it was quite nice to be named his but the fact that it was just an act made her very uncomfortable.

"He's not a green eyed monster" She stated simply as a matter of fact while wiping her mouth with a napkin. "…and he's not my darling boyfriend Blaise" Clearing her throat, she added.

Blaise eyes twinkled at the statement as Chad snapped his disapproving laser eyes to Rachel.

"Ha! I knew it! Rachel could do so much better than you" Blaise's confidence shot up to the roof. Chad was so ready to pummel him with his ice bucket covered fist when a huge hulking black guy pulled Blaise out of the booth.

"Sir…you're late for your fencing lessons" It turns out it was his bodyguard.

Blaise struggled from the guys iron grip. "Put me down De priest! My parents don't pay you to harass me"

Rachel and Chad as two highly decorated operatives would have helped him but they knew that with the size of the guy, struggling was futile. Watching him flap like a chicken was entertaining too.

"Apologies sir but your parents also pay me to make sure you don't forget your responsibilities" His deep voice definitely matched the scary terminator image. Blaise did one of those cramping things again but his shirt was clutched like a chain. After a bit more wiggling he sighed.

"Let me go! I yield alright just put me down" Blaise was red as a beet and he was whining like a spoiled brat again. Rachel tried to hide her bubbling chuckles and a small evil smirk was gracing Chad.

"Very well...let's go master Blaise" De priest forcefully escorted the young master away.

Blaise called out as he was being dragged "We shall meet again monchere" He gave her a wink then he turned to Chad. "you too chad…I've got my eye on you!" he sharply pointed to both his eyes and then to him. Then he was gone and they were once again left alone.

Even with Blaise out of the picture the unsettling feeling within him didn't ease. A bunch of questions were running on his head right now and he couldn't help himself from making temporary conclusion for each one of them. He knows that asking too much would defiantly cross the line of their current relationship, or whatever this friendship/professional stuff is, but he couldn't help but wonder if they were pass that. It took at least a whole minute before somebody broke the silence.

Chad finally said. "Mckenzie you shouldn't have confessed to that boogerbrain about me not being your boyfriend" Rachel was surprised at this uncalled for conclusion. Somehow she didn't expect that turn in their conversation. She furrowed her brows.

"but you're not 274" her stoic facade instantly resurfaced.

If it wasn't for the annoyance boiling in him, Chad would have remarked a hint of heartache as she regarded him unfamiliarly "Ok so now we're back to codnumbuhs…aren't we already past that" feeling that dreaded wall build up again made him regret his previous words.

"you called me Mckenzie…I thought that was my cue sir…what did I do wrong exactly?...Why would I lie to Blaise if there would be no gain to it" She was always like this. She was a realist in character, the fact that there should always be a reason or gain behind everything. Chad hasn't decided yet whether this was actually a good thing. But if this was the case was she actually considering the teenager much more than just a gain to be that close to him? That didn't settle right in him.

"There is…at least if you did he wouldn't dare to make a move on you…maybe we should decommission him…and please stop the formalities" Rachel looked at him like he grew another head.

"He's just my friend and as his I won't let him be decommissioned…that's absurd!" She stick with the wall building honorifics,

Chad pouted like a 7 year old boy while rolling his eyes skyward "well maybe not decommissioning but that guy is as obvious as the moonbase being on the moon"

She laughed mockingly, taking the conversation as lightly as possible "that's ridiculous…I just didn't want to lie to him"

His scowl deepened. _Is this the feeling of betrayal or maybe something else?_ "but certainly you didn't have a problem lying to me"

"about what?"

"about your whole life…you didn't tell me about your secret high society life…what are you Lara Croft or something"

Rachel was trying her best to stay calm and ignore the tone of her leader. _Well he didn't ask! _

"I just didn't tell you.. I never thought you wanted to know…I try to keep my work professional and simply contained in my workspace"

"but you told that cruddy lovesick teenager…and you even involved him in your workspace" He noted sternly and traces of his friendly demeanour gone.

"because of him I had infinite access to valuable intel that was beneficial to the KND besides he still doesn't have a clue about our organization" She stated a bit louder than expected. She couldn't help it. All of these accusations are making her irritated.

"He's a teenager! You shouldn't involve teenagers in our business" It all boils down to that French kid. Chad had been stirring the arguments but his greatest frustration was the proximity of Blaise with his subordinate.

"He was a spoiled kid back then and I actually saved him since it's one of the responsibilities of a KND operative"

Chad almost completely ignored her reasonable claim. "You shouldn't be around him in the first place because he clearly has motives"

Rachel caught on quickly to what he was implying "He doesn't like me"

"Does to"

"Does not"

"Does to"

"Does not"

"Does not"

An imaginary vein popped from Rachel's head. "I'm not in the CND sir, that bugs bunny trick wouldn't work on me anymore"

Chad countered. "For an overachieving spy you sure are dense…his motives are clear as stickybeard's motive for candy"

"Well in my defense…I really don't have any reference on that department…I suppose you have" Rachel was never naïve in fact she's an over thinker especially in her tasks. Blaise is her friend assuming otherwise without substantial evidence will just make things complicated and in her opinion she was too young to even worry herself with love.

"Well in fact I do…maybe you should make a research on that" Chad declared rapidly. It wasn't a lie, he had enough experience to tell the difference between an ordinary friend and a _friendly_ Blaise.

"that's not much of a surprise…maybe I should entertain Blaise and follow your advice for research" Rachel crossed her arms in front of her, her tone as challenging as ever.

Chad almost stood up from his seat. _That was never my suggestion! _"So now you realize that he likes you…that teen may be your friend but soon he'll just be the reason for your demise…"

"…you disappoint me Mckenzie"

Words were simply falling out of his mouth, the wrong words. He mentally slapped himself for saying that, how could he even say that when in fact he should be writing this girl a recommendation for a promotion!

Rachel couldn't hide the appearance of hurt from her face. She just risked her butt for the good of the organization and now she gets a scolding instead of a thank you!

"I'm sorry if I made some errors in my judgment but with all due respect sir why are you so intimidated by Blaise when he won't be a liability and that he doesn't know a thing… and about his motives how could you be so sure that he likes me, it's not as if you share the same feelings?" Who was he to judge the motives and personality of a person?

Without thinking Chad blurted out. "As a matter of fact we do…more than you realize"

That was Chad's first indirect confession.

He was used to the girls confessing to him not the other way around. He mentally slapped himself again.

Surprise was definitely painted in Rachel's face. Just a second ago her commander implied that he liked her. It was definitely hard to believe. She heard him clearly but this may actually be her assuming or maybe she was just hearing things. Her eyes softened as she inquired slowly. "did you just…"

Chad immediately panicked as his palms became all sweaty he was likewise stopping himself from feeling flustered. This was all wrong, not the perfect place and not the perfect time.

_Yes I just did_…but all that came out was. "Forget what I said… the point is trusting him a teenager as your friend and keeping secrets from your supreme leaduh is a bad idea…What were you thinking?"

He was nervous and that was all he could rapidly say without arising suspicion from a long contemplating pause. He had his defensive instincts to blame.

Rachel wasn't satisfied with a _Forget what I said_ line. She spoke to him truthfully, looking straight at him with her warm brown eyes. "You know what I think sir? I think that you don't trust me enough and" She lowered her toe a bit. "…I think I'm not the only one who's guilty of keeping secrets"

"Clearly you have the wrong idea…I wouldn't dare" This was another one of his defensive and stupid quips. It was an instantaneous mechanism for his brain to deny in times of distress. Maybe he should have told her about a _do not believe everything I say_ disclaimer before their conversation started.

On the other hand Rachel was embarrassed to even have entertained the idea of the almighty 274 somewhat liking her and was enraged by him accusing her of being a traitor. This meeting is stressing her out completely, to think that she was expecting to have a great and fun day with her supreme commander, away from her already confined and stressful life. _Never again expect Mckenzie._

"you're the one crossing to the other side" There he goes again saying things.

Chad's heart sunk when he saw that thwarted look on her face. It's as if he was stabbed again by a fork.

She stood up from her seat.

"doubt my judgment all you want sir but never doubt my loyalty to the KND….and to _you_"

Her words hit him hard despite him barely focused on hearing it. The way her eyes shimmered with conviction made him worry that she was on the verge of tears. He bowed his head, that sight would haunt him. Chad was still stuck with his thoughts when he heard the bell of the door.

Before the waitress could get them their desserts Rachel dashed out the door. She walked out of the diner and ran straight to the conveniently awaiting Bentley. She sternly ordered her driver to step on it and she never looked back.

If only she did she would have seen her commander desperately sprinting to catch up with an apology and her name quivering from his lips. He never knew that a girl could bruise him not only physically and mentally but also emotionally.

A bright contrast to the day he gave her his sweater was the picture of the sun mockingly perched up high on the horizon.

aN: Thank you CObwebbs, Obsidian Night, Guesssst362 and Innocentlooker09… I have to admit the reviews are invigorating my writing senses so make sure to leave a short one. I'm moving the date part to the chapter after the next cause next attraction would be an apology, a mission and another accidental confession. Read and Review guys!


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTUH 10

_The bored, the bald and the apology PART 1_

A week has passed since their little misunderstanding. Chad attempted everything in his power to gather an audience with the stubborn spy. He waited for her after class, tried to reach her through hamster and communicator but to no avail she had enough reasons and ways to shoot him down. Either she sneaked pass him when he followed her…_better yet stalked her, _building herself a wall of bodyguards in the process, break her communicator or even pile herself with incognito missions as to not be disturbed.

Oh by the way the hamster he used never returned.

For a time he thought that his effort wasn't worth it and that if he ignored her she would come to him in return. Well that was an amusing thought. It was really tricky to catch a spy, especially when she's avoiding you like Brussels sprouts.

_It's too late for an apology…_

Chad lounged in his office, looking at the pile of paperwork as if it would vanish if he did. With him was the sound of the different logs and reports that flashed from the in-progress missions of the KND as his company. There was nothing like a bunch of kids screaming to relieve him from stress _No I'm not a traitor I'm just being sarcastic._

A small buzzing noise was heard due to an incoming transmission. Suddenly there was a voice that made him look up from the very interesting pile of papers. A shiny bald head appeared on the screen. It was Nigel Uno.

"Supreme leaduh, Sir!" Nigel stiffened up for a salute.

Chad immediately straightened up; the confident and inspiring smile was again on his face. He wouldn't want to appear unmotivated in front of his subordinates.

"at ease Numbuh 1…What seems to be the matter" He noted the metal door behind him. Numbuh 1's breath was ragged and it seems that Numbuh 3's high pitched scream could be heard in the background. This was normal, the fact that bothered him was the way Numbuh 1 averted his eyes and fidgeted when he asked about their status.

"Everything's fine sir…but we request for reinforcement…" Nigel trailed off.

"If everything is fine then why do you need reinforcement?" Chad prompted. Nigel was panicking or guilty of something or maybe both.

"We need help with finding something sir" Nigel gulped.

His early suspicions were forgotten when he remembered the time that they had just lost Numbuh 3's rainbow monkeys. She cried so hard and had a tantrum that finding it had become a prioritized KND concern.

"If it's just a thing specifically another rainbow monkey then I doesn't think that it requires back up" He swayed his hand dismissively.

"but…"

"spit it out soldier!" Chad's jaw tensed and his eyes defied Nigel to speak.

"It's not a something…it's a someone" Chad swivelled his chair around so that his back faced Nigel, not wanting to waste anymore brain cells into their conversation.

"If it's your girlfriend again then it's a definite no" He slumped in his chair.

He was about to end the transmission when Nigel spoke abruptly.

"Numbuh 362…she's been captured!"

Chad's eyes widened for a time then he beamed. Nigel would've thought him loopers if he had seen his face. A mixture of hope and mischief was in his eyes.

Chad swivelled his chair to face him "you have some explaining to do later Nigel" He eyed him sternly. He wondered how she got into this mess with Uno but then again her powers of persuasion are a talent that is not to be questioned. Her persuading a teenager was proof! _She shouldn't be persuading Uno she should have just come to me! She ignores me then she gets herself in danger!_

"I will hold myself responsible for everything sir" Nigel nodded firmly. Having another agent caught in a mission that was never assigned to them should always be avoided. Nigel was obviously guilty for not taking good care of her.

"I'm gonna send the reinforcements right away"

The transmission ended and his grin was back.

_Thank you Nigel...maybe it's not too late for another apology._

0-0-0-0-0-0

It had been 32 minutes since the last transmission and they were barely holding up with the evil minions of the deranged dentist supervillain. Ribbons of the destructive but minty fresh toothpaste could be seen squirting in the air as well as thick brace canons were being shot at them. Numbuh 2 had already fallen with a set of retainers stuck awkwardly in his mouth. He should have sounded retreat but leaving one of his comrades, one of his most special friend in the hands of these hygienic teeth freaks made him hold his ground. They had enough room for hiding and for the offensive because of the wide expanse of the compound.

Nigel backed up against the window, in a corner losing ammo but he didn't lose hope. He's sure to be a target for a point blank hit.

Suddenly out of nowhere someone burst through the window, making a dramatic entrance for everyone to yield for a moment. He held a multi action S.C.A.M.P.P. in both hands as he disarmed almost nine of their pursuers. The figure vaulted on the his last target while he threw S.T.I.N.K. B.O.M.B. on the incoming enemies. He had a mask on with his KND numbah covered by a handkerchief.

Nigel shot again with his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. at one of the evil minions as he rolled to the side of the new figure. He glanced at him, looking around to see if there were other operatives with him. He seems to be the only one.

He asked the new character beside him. "He only sent one operative?"

Nigel was about to press on when he didn't answer. The mystery guy backed up swiftly took out two more attackers with his bare hands, an elbow to the ribs and a crunchy uppercut.

_Whoever this is he's good…very good._

"I'm the only one you need" He stated cockily.

…_and he was well aware._

The figure made a more aggressive stance. He unarmed the enemy as if it was taking candy from a baby. Nigel studied him. There was something awfully familiar about this guy. And then he saw it. As he did a backflip his bangs escaped the confines of his helmet and he simply flipped it away just like…

They were in the mercy and awesome presence of the one and only…_Numbuh 274_

Nigel had Chad's back when they raced towards the utility shaft. When they were secure he closed the railing and pulled the lever to go up. He signalled his team to retreat and to stay low, assuring them that backup was here and that he could handle it. His team had already been fatigued from the long resistance and with one of them down, they needed to rest.

Elevator music was being subtly played in their ride up. Nigel turned towards the mystery figure.

"How's it going 274…I extend my gratitude in behalf of the team" Nigel watched as the boy in question removed his mask.

Chad knew that he'll get caught by Nigel. Their friendship and his inquisitiveness made it so.

He replies casually. "Fine, besides the part that we have a damsel in distress"

Nigel tensed as he remembered Rachel getting caught. He proudly said "We're actually saving the hero, sir"

Chad smiled. _that sounded just like Rachel._

Nigel added. "She got caught while saving Numbuh 5 and 4's butts"

"The more reasons to save her" Nigel noted that Chad's eyes shined even more at the mention of 362.

"mind if I ask why you addressed the matter of rescue personally" Nigel gave him a sideways glance.

Chad shrugged his shoulders. "I was bored"

"bored huh" His tone disbelieving. "well we could have it under control with a few extra soldiers"

Chad ignored him "and maybe because Icare"

_About her…_

Suddenly there was an ear piercing scream. Nigel observed Chad as he didn't bother covering his ears.

He allowed the shrill noise to evade his senses. When the sharp voices stopped, the alarms blared off and thankfully the utility shaft had already reached its destination. His eyes snapped open in strong calculation. Nigel saw that he held the most determined steel forged look on his face as his mouth formed a grim line. But when he noted closely he saw Chad's eyes brimming with deep concern.

"wait for me… Rach…I'm coming for you"

Nigel barely missed what he said because with a blink of an eye he rushed off.

aN: Thanks for reading…I was supposed to post it as one chapter but the story seemed to propagate on its own. More Rachel and Chad fluff next chappie…Part 2 will be posted this week…If you guys review ;) …haha… Stay lovely guys!

Oh yeah before I forget….I Disclaim!

-naSH XD


End file.
